


Pecador

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And she doesn't care, Angst, Chloe knows Lucifer is the Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post Reveal, Season/Series 3, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and knows she's a miracle, cause her life doesn't revolve around a guy, not even if the guy is Satan himself, somewhere on season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: It were the little things that were bothering him this afternoon. Since discovering about his true identity, the Detective seemed far away from him from time to time. Their friendship had been put on a pause for about a week after he showed her his wings. Just a quick glance, not wanting to overwhelm her with divinity. Still, she seemed more reserved than normal today, and would occasionally look at the direction of the new Lieutenant walking around the precinct. It was weird, the feeling that erupted in him when he noticed her doing that.Seven days, seven sins. This is how Lucifer experiences them around the Detective. And it all starts with a huge misunderstanding.





	1. Envy

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: Sinner
> 
> The title comes from Olavo Bilac's poem, Sinner, which you can find it translated in the PoetryFromPortuguese blog, along with many others: https://poetryfromportuguese.tumblr.com/post/169783111858/sinner-this-is-the-lofty-serene-sinner-that-the
> 
> Rated Explicit for a future sin we all know.
> 
> Special thanks to herrera_fluteboy for helping me with the prompt, and for bearing with my crazy fangirl thoughts at 3am.
> 
> This has not been betaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

“Envy

Waste of time  
Extra effort, in vain,  
Gales,  
Mute hatred,  
Backhand  
Wind  
That throws everything  
To the ground.

Envy is  
A wasted fight  
That snatches its own vigor,  
Stopping moments  
Laughter…love.  
Envy pulls life  
Backwards,  
Misrepresents, divides,  
Produces torments,  
Activates the wound  
Even more,  
Lights up lamentations,  
Takes away the peace.” – Ivone Boechat

______________________

 

**TUESDAY**

It were the little things that were bothering him this afternoon. Since discovering about his true identity, the Detective seemed far away from him from time to time. Their friendship had been put on a pause for about a week after he showed her his wings. Just a quick glance, not wanting to overwhelm her with divinity. Still, she seemed more reserved than normal today, and would occasionally look at the direction of the new Lieutenant walking around the precinct. It was weird, the feeling that erupted in him when he noticed her doing that.

“Are you quite alright today, Detective?” He asked concerned. Maybe something happened that he didn’t know about.

“What do you mean?” She looked at him but he could notice she wasn’t quite paying attention. His eyes hardened a bit at her behavior, with hurt making its way towards him. Since he gave her proof of who he was, she started acting weird. He couldn’t blame her for that, who’d want to befriend the devil after all. Maybe he should have left when he had the chance of doing so so she wouldn’t have to pretend to like him.

“You seem a bit, how can I say it, light headed today. A bit avoy.” Lucifer tried to mask his feelings from her, but even if he didn’t, it seemed she wouldn’t notice it. Turning to see what she was looking at that was so distracting, the view of Lieutenant Pierce filled his vision. Something sparked inside him, something he couldn’t name yet.

“Hm?” She hummed as she shook her head, as if clearing her mind of thoughts. Which, he assumed, she was. “Sorry, what was it?”

“I just said that you seem a bit adrift today.” Lucifer commented again, this time having her attention.

“Yeah, I guess I just have a lot on my mind.” She smiled briefly at him and returned her focus to the paperwork in front of her.

Sighing, he got up and headed towards Ms. Lopez’s lab. A sad smile colored his face once he realized she didn’t even notice he had left. Approaching the lab, he was glad to see the tech with her earbuds on while doing her job. He entered without an invitation and leaned on the central table, resting in his forearms. Seeing she didn’t notice his presence either, he sighed audibly. Still nothing. He tried again. This time she startled at hearing him and turned.

“Hey bud! Need something?” The cheeriness that seemed to accompany her everywhere hit him loud in the face. Her big smile contrasting with his sadness.

“Not really, no. But I do have a question.” She widened her eyes and leaned on the table mimicking him, making an approval sign with her head. “Has something happened recently with the Detective?” Seeing her confusion, he elaborated. “I mean, she’s been pretty unfocused today and she completely ignored me.”

“Oooh, yeah, right.” Her hesitant tone reached his ears and rang all the alarms on his mind, causing him to widen his eyes in return. So something had indeed occurred. “Hey, it’s nothing serious. I mean, it kinda is, but still.” At his frown, Ella decided to focus on the subject. “Chloe and the Lieutenant?” His heart shattered upon hearing her words. “It’s going on for quite a while I think. I mean, have you seen the way they look at each other?” Her excitement didn’t stop him from feeling hollow.

“Hey Ella,” the Detective’s voice ringed through the room and he was surprised he didn’t feel her coming. “I need your help.” Straight to work, the Detective. “Lucifer! I didn’t notice you there.” She sounded surprised, and that only served to hurt him furthermore.

“Yes, well…” He started mumbling some answer, but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. Checking the messages he had received, it appeared that some problem had come up at his club. “Sorry, I have to go. Something just came up at Lux that needs my attention.” He said a bit absentmindedly, relieved he had found a way out of this horrible day.

“Oh, OK.” The Detective’s answer sounded a bit apathetic to him.

“I’m sorry I have to leave with all the paperwork, but it’s urgent.” He made his way towards the door with a void in his chest and his head down, but her voice stopped him again.

“Maybe you can come over later. If you’re done with your thing at Lux. We didn’t have any time to talk today.” Her voice had a tiny bit of hope that made him forget all about what had happened today. Maybe he was just imagining things.

“Yes, yes. Of course. I’ll message you later then.” Lucifer shot her a half smile and left. Maybe he could convince her they could still be friends at dinner. Answer all the questions she had. With his mind decided, he left the precinct with his chin held high and even risked a glance towards the Lieutenant. That was it. Of course he was only imagining things.

 

_____________________

 

Sorting things up at Lux had taken more time than he first thought. Checking his phone for the time, he decided he could still make it to the Detective’s house in order to surprise her with dinner. With all the paperwork on her desk, it seemed she’d be home late anyway. Deciding to stop by his penthouse only for a quick shower and a bottle of wine.

On his way out he saw a small note where his car keys should have been. Mazikeen’s handwriting. As he read through the note, his anger started to build up inside him and he forced himself to calm down. She’d taken his car for her next bounty hunt.

Complaining all the way to the club’s floor, Lucifer quickly called for an Uber and went on his way towards the Detective’s house. The drive towards her condo complex was quicker than he’d thought, but not quick enough. He got there a bit later than he originally had intended to, but if he hurried his cooking, he’d still be able to get it done by the time she arrives.

Exiting the car, he walked towards the front door. It was undoubtedly locked, but nothing could contain the Devil. The lock retroceded once he touched the handle like he knew it would. She used to complain he scared her, breaking in on her apartment, but it was second nature to him. The apartment was dark and he was surprised no spawn came running to barrel on his legs. They were child free this evening. Even better.

Settling the wine bottle on the counter, he proceeded to search the cabinets for something to cook for dinner. Looking through every compartment in the kitchen, he came up with almost nothing. He honestly didn’t know how the Detective and the Child hadn’t perished from malnutrition. 

He did had found some pasta on one of the cabinets. Deciding on just that, he started picking the ingredients he needed for the meal while heating up the water. The Detective did have everything he needed for a carbonara pasta that suited perfectly with the wine he had brought.

He caught himself humming some song while he cooked, but he couldn’t exactly point out which. It got his mind off of what had happened at the precinct earlier that day. In a blink of an eye, the food was ready. He had drifted off thinking about her and didn’t even noticed the passage of time.

Just as he was getting the food ready to serve, he heard the sound of a car engine stopping. Lucifer hurried to get everything ready and waited. A couple minutes passed and no detective walked through the door. That got him worried. Maybe it wasn’t her? Or maybe she needed help carrying something inside. Bonus it that something were more groceries. 

Moving to the window to peak before exiting the place, he saw what completely shattered him. And that spark that had appeared inside him that afternoon now burned with all the intensity in the world.

He closed the curtain and stepped away from the window but what he saw was burned on his brain, condemning him to never forget it. The image of that bloody new Lieutenant lowering his head and kissing the Detective on her doorstep would haunt him forever. The worst of it? She didn’t try to stop him.

He stumbled backwards, dizzy, as the floor seemed to be shifting under him. That spark evolved into an all-consuming ball of hellfire, and hellfire could never be extinguished. Blinded by the feeling he now sensed as a mixture of anger and envy, he unfurled his wings and disappeared out of there, leaving a single lonely feather behind.

 

_____________________

 

He landed in the balcony of his penthouse but immediately made his way downstairs. He couldn’t bear to be alone at the moment or his recent emptiness would crush him.

He left his private elevator making a beeline to the bar. Lucifer didn’t even bother in getting a glass, instead he grabbed a whole bottle of whiskey and sat at his piano drinking straight from the bottle as he pressed the ivory keys.

The few reckless club-goers that risked an advance towards him got turned down cold. Soon the bottle he had taken was empty. Sometime later, he emptied another. At this point, no one bothered him anymore.

Every once in a while he’d look up from the piano and into the crowd but quickly regret it. It seemed his Dear Old Dad was messing with his misery again for almost every club-goer tonight had a pair.

Drowning in sorrow and loneliness, the void in his chest tightened at every memory of her until it became too much. That night he played the piano until the break of dawn.

 

______________________

 

“Love and a kind soul are connected as tells us the Wise in the song. Only can one without the other be thought if the soul lacks reason.” – Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with my poetry fixation. It’ll pay out in the end. However, the works are not random. They do hold a secret meaning. Can you guess what that is? 
> 
> So this happened. Sorry if the characters are out of character :p, and for the eventual grammar errors, trust me, they'll happen. English isn't my first language.
> 
> All chapters, with the exeption of the last one, are already written and eddited, so I'm going with one chapter a day. If I can keep my anxiety in check, that it.


	2. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this. It started out as a huge mess and I think it took quite a good shape in the end. All the comments asking for more chapters made my day <3

“An unmeasured wrath ends up in madness; for that, avoid wrath, so you can conserve not only the domain of yourself, but also your own health.” – Seneca

 

______________________

 

**WEDNESDAY**

Sometime during the night he’d retreated to the loneliness of his penthouse, resuming his piano playing upstairs. He’d drunk half of all his scotch bottles by then but it had caused nothing more than a faint numbing in the depths of his mind.

Lucifer abruptly closed the lid of his piano and stood up, bottle of scotch in hand now empty. Outside, the sun was casting its first rays, drowning the world in light. A light he had created and now was nowhere to be seen in him. He was only darkness.

The overwhelm dominating him caused the bottle on his hand to be thrown in the farthest wall. The ones on top of his piano soon followed the first one. Not satisfied, he grabbed the armchair from the living room and threw it in the glass that was separating the library.

The sound of broken glass hitting the marble floor resounded in all the corners of the penthouse. It echoed through the room, and echoed, and echoed. And it got him mad. Screaming in rage he punched the glass door leading outside. The glass cascaded down, hitting the floor with an even bigger noise.

But he didn’t feel a thing. No pain, no calmness, no nothing. Only deep and burning wrath. And cold loneliness. And it was eating him alive.

He couldn’t believe his luck. Looking around at the destruction he had caused he felt apathetic. In a last spark of wrath he grabbed the remaining armchair and threw it at his bar breaking almost all remaining whiskey bottles.

Yet again he felt nothing. But behind the bottle shelves, lied a now broken mirror reflecting his face. The broken glass cracked in the middle of his face, disfiguring him. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be happy after all. Maybe he was truly broken, like the mirror reflecting him. And like it, he could be replaced.

He walked towards the bar, eyes never leaving his broken reflection. Going through the wreckage, he grabbed the few surviving whiskey bottles and returned to his piano in the hopes that music would distract him. He wasn’t bothered until later that day. 

 

_____________________

 

That day he didn’t bother to show up at the precinct. He’d be doing the Detective a favor if he disappeared of her life forever. But even with everything that was happening, he couldn’t bear to keep himself away from her. And that was the reason he felt like his heart had been replaced with nothing.

His phone had disappeared in the middle of the mess that was his penthouse now. He heard it ring a couple of times but didn’t bother picking it up. Lucifer played the piano all day, only stopping to stretch his fingers.

He was deeply focused on a particular song when he heard the ding of the elevator. He didn’t stop playing though, deciding on ignoring whoever it was.

“In the name of Father, what happened in here?” Amenadiel’s extremely annoying voice ringed through the room, louder than the sound of the piano.

Lucifer flinched at the mention of his Father’s name and stopped playing abruptly. He turned to find his older brother dressed in what must be the most ridiculous combination of clothes ever made. A striped dress shirt over a hoodie? Who in their sane mind wore that?

“Go away, Amenadiel. I’m not in the mood to deal with you.” Annoyance dripped from his voice as he took another gulp of scotch straight from the bottle. He tried to resume his previous activity, but his brother couldn’t just leave.

“Deal with me?” He sounded confused but decided to ignore the statement. “Heavenly Father, what happened to your house, Brother?” He just couldn’t stop mentioning Dear Old Dad, could he?

“The same thing that’s going to happen with your face if you don’t leave me alone.” He pressured without looking at his brother. He really didn’t know when he wasn’t welcome.

“I’m concerned, Luci. That’s all.” Lucifer snorted. “You should talk to me. I’m your brother and this is why I’m here for.”

“Oh, _come on_ , Amenadiel!” The words burst out of him. He turned towards his brother now as he stood up from the piano bench. “Always Dad’s little soldier, hm? The perfect pawn in his play.” He knew his eyes were reflecting the madness he was feeling. Lucifer only wished they’d glow red. “Guess what, you’re _not_! You are just as _evil_ as I am, Brother!”

A spasm flickered in his brother’s face at his choice of words. Good. He’d infuriate him into leaving him alone. Maybe a little squabble with his brother was what he needed to feel something.

“It is pathetic, really. You think you know Father’s plan. Well you don’t! So maybe you should just leave me alone.” The low volume of his voice caused chills to visibly run through Amenadiel. “I am _not_ some mission for you to complete!” He walked slowly towards the other man, like a predator that cornered a pray. “And I am _not_ something for you to fix!” 

“You are just angry, Brother. I know you don’t mean that.” Of course his idiotic brother was deep in denial. He just couldn’t bear not being the favorite, the one everyone counted on, depended on.

“Oh, but I do! You break _everything_ you touch!” He was shouting now, causing Amenadiel to startle. “No wander Dad got rid of you too.” He said with disgust written all over his face.

Just as he turned around, Amenadiel’s fist made contact with his cheek. Lucifer stumbled a few steps back but didn’t fall. He could taste blood in his mouth.

“Just admit it, Amenadiel. I’d be better without you. We all would be better without you.” He spit the blood out of his mouth. “Father is better now that you have fallen.”

When his words reached his brother’s ear, Amenadiel launched himself forward. He threw a series of punches at Lucifer, who blocked them all. Without much effort, Lucifer hit his brother in the face with his elbow, causing the other one to stumble back. He took the opportunity to land a few punches on Amenadiel’s stomach, causing the older angel to drop to one of his knees as he held his side.

“It’s so pathetic,” a dry laugh escaped his lips, “that Heaven’s once best fighter now can’t even win a fight against his evil little brother.”

Amenadiel raised himself from the floor and attacked again. This time, Lucifer wasn’t able to stop all his punches. Not that he wanted to, either. The angel hit him in the stomach with his knee, causing Lucifer to bow down for a second, which Amenadiel used to get a hold of his head and hit it in the floor.

The world got out of focus and he tried to get himself up. His head was buzzing, giving him a headache. That had never happened before. Maybe all the alcohol he drank was starting to cause some effect on him.

“Come on, Amenadiel! Release your wrath! After all that was what you were made for.” His laugh got a bit hysterical. He tried to stall a bit as he got on his knees. “All muscle and no brain. No wander you can’t see what’s right in front of you. Not even the damage you cause, the destruction that follows you.”

The next thing he saw was Amenadiel’s foot. It crashed with his face, knocking him down on the ground. He had to blink a few times for the blurriness to disappear. He tried shaking his head, but that only caused the headache to grow.

Amenadiel turned him, and sat on his chest. He could see in his brother’s features that he had been successful in blinding the angel in his wrath. He started to punch Lucifer. Once, twice. Each time changing hands and hitting different locations of his face.

“Yes, Brother!” Lucifer shouted. “Use your…anger. Show…me that…you are jus… just as…as evil as me!” He shouted in between punches. 

By this point Lucifer had given up on trying to defend himself. With every new hit, Amenadiel’s punches got stronger. He didn’t know how that was possible. Maybe his brother could have defeated him when he didn’t have his wings. But now, in his full form, the only angel able to match his powers was Michael.

A maniac laughter escaped his lips again, causing his brother to quicken his punches. A loud, sharp voice echoed through the room with an authoritative command of ‘stop’. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening but wasn’t very successful for they were already starting to swell and had blood all over them. 

“Stop! Amenadiel!” The voice approached. It carried a tone of desperation that was new to him. “Can’t you see he’s not even trying to fight you back?”

He could only see a yellow blur run to Amenadiel’s side and push him off of Lucifer. Then, soft hands touched the sides of his face and he hissed. Finally focusing his eyes on the person in front of him he distinguish the Detective’s features. Of course she was here. That made a lot more sense.

She tried to help him stand, but he refused. Instead, he stumbled up and moved to sit on the couch’s backrest, avoiding any eye contact with the Detective.

“What do you think you were doing?” She hissed at Amenadiel on her best mother voice. “And what the hell happened to his place?”

“That precisely. Hell. Or better yet, the Devil.” Amenadiel spit the last word like it was venom falling from his mouth. That caused Lucifer to look at the depth of his eyes. How he wished he still had his devil form.

“Enough!” She pressed again. “I think you should leave.” And he moved to do just that, before Lucifer interrupted him.

“You say you are so better than me, well guess what, we are just the same.” He spit it the best he could, determined not to end up on the bottom of this little fight. “Pride is your sin, too.”

“I am nothing, _nothing_ , like you, Brother.” Amenadiel lost control for a second. “Maze claims you have changed. Well you just got worse. You are just as evil and wicked as you were before.” The disdain in his voice was palpable. “I tried to help you, but of course you couldn’t just let me. You are just as filled with pride and wrath as you were when you fell.” Lucifer gazed deeply at him, his anger returning full force. “Maybe you should just go back to hell where you belong. That’s the only place for evil such as yourself.”

Not that he wasn’t expecting something like that, but actually hearing it from his Brother hurt him more than ever before. He averted his gaze from his brother to the broken mirror. The crack was still there, running through the middle of his face. Even as bloodied as he was, hurt was still distinguishable on his features.

“Amenadiel that’s enough!” The Detective’s voice broke through again, more determined this time. “Leave. Now!”

He heard the sound of elevator doors closing behind him as he made his way towards the balcony. Then, the soft clasps of the Detective’s boot hitting the ground. In a few seconds she was by his side. He felt his breast pocket in search of his silver case. Gripping it, he opened and took one cigarette out of it. Picking the lighter from his other pocket, he tried to light it up but it didn’t work. Frustrated, he threw the thing away from the balcony, earning him a judgmental look from the Detective that was eyeing his every move.

“Look, you don’t seem fine,” She started and he snorted. “But I know better than to push you into answering me. I can help if you want me to, but I won’t push it if you don’t want.” He refused to look at her, instead finding the clouds that now covered the sky quite interesting. Well, he supposed they were, seeing how rare they appeared in LA. “Just call me when you cool down. We need to talk.”

That caused him to look at her. She touched his arm, her face colored with a sad smile, and made her way to exit the place. He kept staring at the horizon, numb. _‘Maybe you should go back to hell.’_ It had hurt him more than he cared to admit.

Maybe he should go back. Then everything on Earth would go back to normal. The Detective wouldn’t have to pretend to like him. _‘We need to talk.’_ Just the possibility of it scared him. Nothing in all Creation could prepare him for the rejection. Not from her. She meant more to him than he cared to admit.

The sound of thunder snapped him out of the torpor he was deep in. _‘That’s the only place for evil such as yourself.’_ He looked up in the sky and another lightning hit the ground. 

“Are you happy now, Dad?! Hmm?” Lucifer was shouting at the sky, hoping his Father would hear him. “I’m sure you are having the time of your life watching my misery!” A laugh bordering madness escaped his throat.

“Wasn’t one time enough?” Lucifer’s voice was now pleading. His legs gave in and he fell on his knees. Only once in his long existence he had felt so abandoned. “Why did you have to make me care?” His voice was not above a whisper. His eyes shone with unshed tears as his mind was flooded with memories of his time with the Detective before the whole poisoning happened.

“Maybe I should just give up and go back to hell.” He dropped his gaze to the floor. Putting a hand in one of the empty pockets of his pants, a hell-forged blade materialized. Much like Mazikeen’s.

He raised the blade and a thunder struck again. Its light illuminated the grey blade for a second, highlighting the details carefully forged in hell. The feather he used to forge them was clear on its design. One of his own flight feathers. For a brief moment he caught his own reflection on the blade as another lighting struck. 

With a heavy hand, he raised the blade and touched its point on his chest, above where his heart was. A couple more thunders hit the ground as he did so. He looked upwards, towards Heaven. Perhaps his Father was indeed listening to him.

“There’s no point in trying to escape your plan. What is the _point_ in all of this?” He waited for a thunder to strike, but none hit. Of course his Father wasn’t sending the lightning. One more thing to add to the things he only imagined were possible. “What’s the bloody point?” The defeat in his voice was palpable.

A single drop of water poured down his cheek. Lucifer didn’t know how to feel. All the wrath, the resentment and the loneliness bottled up inside him exploded and the next drops of water that ran down his face were tears.

A few seconds later and the whole sky came crashing down. He hadn’t seen this much rain since the Flood. He dropped the blade and the sound of it crashing filled his ears. Next thing, he fell. 

And there he laid, on his back, eyes closed, hell blade by his side. He let the water pour down on him, washing the blood out of his face and the bottled up wrath away.

____________________

 

“It’s pretty to be friendly, but I confess: it’s so hard to learn!  
And that’s why I ask you for patience.  
I’ll fill your face with memories,  
Give me time, to correct our distances.” – Fernando Pessoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?
> 
> It's like they say, it's always angsty before the fluff.
> 
> I’m working with the theory that the blade can hide itself like Lucifer’s wings because it’s made with one of his feathers. It's either that or Maze has well hidden pockets on that tight leather.
> 
> The music Lucifer was playing is Heart and Soul, the same one he was humming in Chapter One.


	3. Gluttony

“Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign that something is eating us alive.” – Peter de Vries

 

____________________

 

**THURSDAY**

“Oh my God! What happened here?!” Dr. Linda’s shill voice reached his ears, causing him to roll his eyes at her cursing.

Lucifer emerged from his bedroom wearing black silk sleeping pants and a dark grey hoodie, his hair still wet and curling from having left the shower only a few minutes ago.

“Lucifer!” Her eyes were wide as she looked all around the destroyed penthouse. That is, until her eyes landed on his face and it widened impossibly more. She raced to his side and tried to touch his face, but he flinched away. “Chloe said you and Amenadiel were fighting but she didn’t tell me the extent of it.”

“Well, you should have seen the other guy.” A strangled laugh left his lips. From the brief look he had given himself in the mirror after shower he knew the damage to his perfect face was extent. He had a busted lip, a big cut on his left brow, a huge purple bruise under his left eye and a cut on the right side of his jaw. Plus a few smaller cuts and red spots through all of his face.

He left the living area straight to his freezer in the kitchen, Dr. Linda following behind him. He entered the cooking space and opened the fridge door, collecting a big pot of vanilla ice cream out of it.

The doctor’s face screamed confusion as she watched him open the pot and pour caramel syrup and sprinkles on top of it. He suddenly looked around, self-conscious of all the pot tart wrappings thrown around the room. But he couldn’t care less. Eating up his feelings with Candy that one time had worked wonders. For that reason, he had ordered a few too many pots of ice cream and chocolate bars to be delivered to his penthouse. The perks of online shopping. What else could he do? He was out of whiskey after all.

With the pot and a spoon in hand, he left the space to the living room again. His couch and TV were the few furniture besides his piano that had survived his wakening the day prior. It took a few seconds for the Doctor to follow him, and when she did, Linda found the Devil himself sitting in the sofa, covered in a pink blanket and booting up Star Wars on the TV.

“What are you doing?” He didn’t think he’d ever heard a human sound so baffled in his whole existence.

“Watching a movie.” He stated the obvious. Lucifer knew that wasn’t what she’d meant, but he really didn’t want a session right now. “Are your eyes quite alright today, Doctor?”

“Why aren’t you drinking?” And there it was, her Doctor voice. 

“Well, I already drank all the alcohol in the penthouse.” He shared in a monotonous voice. “Ice cream is all I have left now.” Loneliness crept through the edges of his voice.

“It doesn’t sound like the Lucifer I know.”

“And what does sound like him, hm?” He burst out all at once, his anger from the previous fight resurfacing. “Death and destruction? Well, destruction achieved! Or you think my little squabble with Amenadiel caused all this?” He gestured to the room as he spoke. He was tired of people expecting him to act like a normal person. ‘The Lucifer they know’. It made him feel sick. 

“Are you sure it was just a squabble?” Lucifer avoided the Doctor’s eyes. At his lack of response, she changed the subject. “You said you accomplished destruction, but what about death?”

Putting a hand in his hoodie’s pocket provided him with the hell forged blade again. He takes it and stares, tilting it a bit, playing with the light in the metal. He noticed Linda had flinched when he took the blade out of its hiding place. 

“Couldn’t do it.” He looks at it with disgust before throwing the wing-shaped knife on top of the broken coffee table. The sound of metal hitting glass filled the silent apartment.

He waited for her to say something, but she didn’t. He knew she was doctoring him, analyzing his behavior. So, before she could get any conclusions he might not like, Lucifer pressed play and the Star Wars Theme Song filled the room.

The Doctor snapped out of her thoughts startled as she suspiciously eyed the yellow letters appearing on the screen. “Why are you starting from Episode II?” She asked genuinely surprised a few seconds later.

“Because no one likes the first one.” He stated matter-of-factly. It was common knowledge that the ‘first one’ was rubbish. 

Twenty minutes into the film and he noticed she was actually paying attention to the movie. He also noticed he was almost out of ice cream.

“Why Doctor, it appears you’ve never watched Star Wars in your life before!” Lucifer exclaimed in awe.

“Can’t say I have.” He eyed her condescended. The Doctor at least had the decency of looking embarrassed. “Sorry. I was more of a Star Trek person.”

“The only people in the universe who haven’t seen Star Wars, Doctor, are the characters in Star Wars. Because they live in it!” He was utterly shocked, brows high and all. That is until he realized she wouldn’t have time to doctor him during Star Wars. He giggled at his ingenious plan. “Freak. Well, we have a long journey until Episode VIII then.” Her brows shot up for half a second before she removed her shoes and sat closer to him, stealing a piece of his blanket and his ice cream pot.

A couple hours later and they were done with movie two. Linda asked him a few questions regarding the hated Episode I as she booted up Episode III, Lucifer’s favorite, and he went to the kitchen to get more ice cream. It was weird, the Doctor’s behavior that is. He was sure she’d want to make a session when she first came in. And he was really trying to avoid that. So when she stayed for the movie and was now excited about the next one… Let’s just say it surprised him. He liked this geeky side of her.

He walked back into the living space just as the yellow letters started rolling up the screen. The Doctor seemed to be finishing a text but he didn’t pay much attention to it, instead handing her her own pot of ice cream.

A couple hours later and they had finished yet another episode. Three pots of ice cream were sitting on the floor by Lucifer’s side close to a couple of chocolate wrapping foils. The Doctor, though, was still eating her first ice cream pot.

“I can see why you like this Episode so much.” Her analyzing voice got him worried all over again.

“Can you, now?” Lucifer had really tried to avoid therapy. Her body language screamed therapist and he was sure her fidgeting hands were screaming for a notepad and a pen.

“It has action. The plot is great. Even that villain, General Grievous. I liked that one. And Obi-Wan is an amazing character. But something else caught my mind.” Oh, he knew where she was heading. “Anakin’s journey.” He smiled bitterly at that, not looking into her eyes.

“Whatever you are going to say, please don’t.” Hoarsely, he tried to avoid the inevitable. 

“I don’t have to say anything, because you already know. But, Lucifer, your journey is nothing like his. You did _not_ descend into a path of darkness.” She offered him in an appealing voice.

Lucifer refused to look at her. Everything had been great up until this moment. He should have known the Doctor wouldn’t have come just to watch some movie. And on a working day nonetheless.

“Hey. I don’t know what happened or what caused this fight you had with Amenadiel, or what caused you to destroy your house for that matter. What I do know is that you are not what humans think of when they hear the word ‘devil’. You are a good man. And what your Brother said when he was angry? Don’t take that too serious. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” She tried to comfort him. The only issue was that he actually believed in what Amenadiel had said.

Lucifer ignored Linda through all the next movie, which she had booted up. She had also gone as far as getting him a new pot of ice cream. A couple more hours and Episode IV was also over. The conflict he felt at the Doctor’s words kept him from paying attention in the movie. The only thing in his mind were his brother’s words.

He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the ending credits popped up on the screen. What motivated him to answer the Doctor wasn’t confidence or courage, because he felt none. It was something else, something he couldn’t name.

“My fight with Amenadiel,” he said lowly and dropped his gaze to the floor. “I started it, I suppose.”

“Why did you feel like you wanted to fight him?” The analyzing tone in her voice was somewhat comfortable. Familiar. At least he knew it wasn’t fake.

“Because it was easy?” He looked inside her eyes, his black orbs filled with conflict. He continued, hesitant. “I… _saw_ …something. Something that made me feel… dizzy and confused, like, like the world was… shifting. But it wasn’t, not really.” The only thing he felt know was desperation. As he talked to her about what happened, that sense of loneliness returned full force, pushing that void back in his chest. “I felt… _empty_. I just wanted to feel something other than that.” He raised his gaze though the last sentence, looking at the depths of the Doctor’s eyes. His chocolate orbs darker with emotion.

“And that something was pain?” Her therapist façade slipped away for half a second, giving way to his friend.

“I tried other things, but pain was what felt real.” His voice was low and gaze dropped again.

“Do you think you can talk about that thing that you witnessed?” Her voice ever so analytical. He smiled bitterly at her as he remembered the scene at the Detective’s doorstep.

He hesitated. Maybe it wouldn’t be right to talk about the Detective. At least not anymore. Not when she wasn’t present to speak for herself. But for some reason, and against his better judgment, he talked. “It was the, the Detective.” He paused for a second, preparing himself for what was about to leave his lips. “And the Lieutenant.” Saying it, acknowledging it to another person, made it feel even more real than before. “And it was brought to my attention that it has been going on for quite some time.” His voice was hoarse as he shared what Ms. Lopez had told him. What he once thought was only in his head.

“It’s OK to feel confused. Especially if it has to do with Chloe.” He cast a brief look at her direction at that. She tilted her head, like she did every time she had an opinion that he wouldn’t like. He breathed, preparing himself for what was next. “When things get out of your control and you get hurt, you have a tendency to lash out.” He snorted, subconsciously proving her point. “Like you did when you broke everything here. And when you picked a fight with Amenadiel.”

‘And when you left for Vegas’ stayed implied. It was one of his worst decisions ever. He’d left to protect her, but only caused her pain. And he couldn’t even bloody stay away. The memories of those dark weeks only caused the tightening in his chest to worsen. 

“You also tend to act like you think you should.” Her voice was steady as he dismissed her point with a huff. “You try to act like the devil people think you are.”

“I don’t need to try and act like the Devil, Doctor, because I am the Devil! My own _brother_ thinks I’m evil.” The hurt in his words was clear. “And that Earth would be better without me.” Now he felt resentment. Every bad thing that happened around him since he crashed on Earth was his fault. “Maybe he was right.”

“If you really think that, then maybe everything you told me was a lie.” The flatness in her voice didn’t reflect the seriousness of the matter. He. Doesn’t. Lie.

“You know I don’t _lie_ , Doctor.” He felt violated by her statement. That was the one constant thing in all of his existence.

“You said you are not evil. That you punish evil. How can you not lie if you don’t even believe in what you said?” Confusion briefly flashed over his features. It wasn’t a lie. He had just changed. Right? Conflict caused his brows to furrow. “I know you don’t really think you are evil. You just act on it because it’s easier.”

Lucifer snorted. Now the Doctor’s just being delusional. He shifts in his seat, resting on the back rest and crossing his legs. His defensive posture, as Linda calls it. Again, subconsciously proving her point. He huffed at his own stupidity.

“You know I’m right.” He refused to look at her. “When things get too emotional, you flee. You have a tendency to run and avoid feelings. It’s what you did when you accepted you had feelings towards someone and stood her up on a date. And after that same someone got poisoned and you left for Vegas. And that’s what you are doing now.” Linda said slowly, stressing every sentence like she was testing the water, seeing how far she could go before he snapped.

“You left Chloe because you thought that maybe she’d be better off without you. But you know that isn’t true. Not anymore.” She searched for his eyes, but he refused to meet hers. “She knows who you are. And she hasn’t fled.” Her voice was tender as he closed his eyes only for a brief second and inhaled.

“Maybe it’s time to admit that you have feelings for her. And prepare yourself to be vulnerable.” “The Lucifer I know wouldn’t just let some other guy take away his chance of happiness. He’d fight for it. So why are you still sitting here, eating ice cream and watching old movies?” Her voice was encouraging now, but he didn’t feel like being encouraged in the moment. After all her talk, he only realized Amenadiel was even more right.

“I think I’m not ready to be that person just yet.” Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to look at her. His only expression at her sight was a sad smile. “I don’t know what I’d do if she rejects me.” He lifted his gaze from the floor and let his eyes show her the fear he felt of being rejected by the Detective. “It’ll hurt too much.” His vision became blurry. 

“But you won’t know unless you try.” Again with the encouragement. “It might hurt you, or it might change your life. For better or for worse, you’ll be better after you try. And you’re not giving Chloe all the credit she deserves. She might just surprise you.”

He gave her a sad smile and kept quiet for a few minutes as the Doctor booted up Episode V and let her words sink in. 

“One more movie and then I have to go home.” He got up and walked towards the kitchen, but before he left the room, Linda’s voice sounded behind him. “You’re out of ice cream.”

“Guess I’ll have to eat the chocolate cake then.” He gave her a half smile and continued on his way, her laugher filling the room behind him. He also heard a low ‘how can he eat this much’.

As he removed the cake from the fridge and grabbed a plate to share it with Linda before he ate the whole thing, he heard a phone ringing in the living space. The Doctor answered it and he couldn’t help but listen. Divine hearing an all.

“No, yes, I’m glad I came. He’s a bit troubled, a bit overwhelmed. He’s been eating a lot of Pop Tarts and ice cream, but I don’t think Amenadiel returned.” Who was she talking to? And about him nonetheless. Maybe Maze? No. He snorted at his mad thought. “He saw something that rocked his world out of its axis. Brought a lot of negative feelings to surface.” Another pause. “No, sorry. Can’t say what it was. It’s confidential.” Lucifer mentally smiled. Never to be said that the Doctor wasn’t professional. “No, don’t worry. He’ll be back on his feet in a couple of days.” He really wanted to believe that. “I was definitely worried for him. The place is a mess.” Really now? Then, he looked around. There might be a couple or something Pop Tarts wrappings lying around… “No, don’t come over. I don’t think he’s ready for that just yet.” Out of all people he knew, only one came to mind. “OK, I’ve to go now. We’re watching a movie.” He was sure she wouldn’t have called Linda. Right? “It’s alright, Chloe. I appreciate you calling me. Bye.”

His heart raced. So the Detective was really behind it. Of course she was. Always trying to help. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at that manipulated encounter. He was actually feeling better now. Even if at first it didn’t seem like it.

Lucifer returned to the living room with a plate with a huge slice of cake for Linda and the rest of it for himself. “I already called for the constructors to come tomorrow and take care of the place.” He stated simply and focused his attention on the movie. He did love Episode V.

At his comment, the Doctor blushed. They watched the movie in comfortable silence. After it was over, she left, but he stayed there, watching the remaining Episodes and eating as much chocolate as he could.

 

______________________

 

“The first victim of the lack of temperance is liberty itself.” – Seneca


	4. Pride

“I am much too proud ever to believe that a person could love me. For that would presuppose that he would know who I am. Nor do I believe that I will ever love anyone: this would presuppose that – miracle of miracles! – I would one day find someone of my rank…” – Friedrich Nietzsche

 

___________________________

 

**FRIDAY**

The construction noises at that morning were particularly loud. Maybe that is why he didn’t hear the soft thud of the elevator doors opening.

Lucifer was seating by his piano, playing the little he could. His fingers were still sore from all his playing. And from the punches he hit Amenadiel with. His piano’s sound was mostly muffled by construction noises and chatter. Who knew changing some glass doors and walls could be so loud.

Still, every so often the constructors would stop for a moment or two to appreciate the sound coming from the piano. That is, until a strangled voice came from behind him.

“What the hell!” Daniel’s strident voice reverberated through the penthouse, causing the construction workers to stop what they were doing and turn towards the intruder.

Lucifer sighed audibly. He was really tired of people barging into his house. “Detective Douche! How can I be of service to you in this beautiful day?” The sarcasm in his voice wasn’t enough to stop Daniel’s eyes from widening as he looked around.

“What happened in here?! What happened to your face?!” Lucifer snorted at the question. It seemed to be the favorite to ask him lately.

“Nothing important.” He was done explaining. And his face wasn’t that bad anymore. It still had some cuts and bruises, but his supernatural regeneration had taken care of most of it. “So tell me, why are you here?”

“Uhm, can we, can we… you know… can we talk in private?” Daniel averted his gaze as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, well, Daniel.” He said in a sultry voice as he raised from the piano stool and walked towards the detective, completely ignoring his personal space. Lucifer gazed down at him, trademark grin in place. “I didn’t know you felt this way.” It wasn’t ideal, but he could stand it if Daniel wanted him to.

“What? No! I’m not here for this!” The Douche tried to reassure him. Lucifer stepped back as he giggled at Daniel’s baffled expression. “We have to talk about Chloe.”

Lucifer stiffed at his words. “You shouldn’t talk about someone who’s not here.”

He walked to his newly stocked bar and got himself a glass. The topic certainly required alcohol.

“I don’t think we have a choice.” His serious face returned. 

Lucifer sighed. He downed his glass and got himself another. “Very well.” He complied as he nodded towards the corridor heading to the kitchen. The Douche followed after him as he left the space. Lucifer really wanted to discuss whatever this was by his bar. Preferably with a scotch bottle in hand. But there were construction workers everywhere. Food would have to do.

He entered the open area and stood in the center of the room, giving time for Daniel to take in his surroundings. Not long after, he started tapping his foot on the ground, already inpatient. The Douche turned to him when the sound of his foot tapping reached his ears. Lucifer’s lifted brows urged him to speak.

“Why haven’t you shown up at the precinct lately?” Lucifer slightly tilted his head sideways at the Douche’s question. What did his absence have to do with the Detective? Was he stalling?

“I thought we were going to discuss the Detective.” A slight hint of annoyance colored his voice, urging the Douche to continue.

“We are. But your absence is one of the main problems.” How so? He thought, but didn’t voice his question. “Look, you were kinda off on Tuesday, and you left early. And then you didn’t show up for the last couple of days. I don’t know what you did but you have to apologize to Chloe.” The certainty he had that Lucifer had screwed up once again only served to boil his temper.

“I didn’t do _anything_! Why do you people keep assuming that?” His raised his tone a pitch.

“Because you usually do. And then she gets pissed and you stop going for a few days. What happened to your face, by the way?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. She’s the one that should be apologizing!” But he didn’t actually believe it. The Detective didn’t owe him any explanations. “And my face is not important here. Stop diverging.”

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you two. But she was tense when you didn’t show up on Wednesday. And then yesterday she seemed scared.” Lucifer frowned at that. “I heard her saying something about a fight. I’m guessing that’s what happened to your face. But look, man. Whatever this is. This thing that got you all weird out again. You gotta let it go.”

The frown never left his face. He had scared her. She was scared _because_ of him. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“I don’t know what Chloe saw, but it scared her. Even if she didn’t admit it.” His tone had softened at Lucifer’s conflicted face. “You have to make this right. It took me a long time to get used with you. And to accept that Chloe might have had feelings for you.” He raised his eyes to meet the Douche’s. Did the Detective really had feelings for him? “But then you ran away and it crushed her. So I ended up hating you again. Now I think I get you better. But what I don’t get is why you’re hiding.” 

“I’m not hiding.” His voice was flat as dropped his gaze. If the Detective indeed had had feelings for him, she didn’t anymore. 

“Good. Because you need to get back to work.” 

“Well, I’m clearly busy, Daniel. Maybe tomorrow.” His tone carried the defeat that engulfed him and Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to look back at the man in front of him. Not when he had confirmed yet again how Lucifer had hurt the only person he never meant to.

“I think I’m not making myself clear. What I’m trying to say is that it took me a long time to like you. And now I do. And I accept that you and Chloe might like each other. I’m OK with that. What I’m not OK with is Chloe and the Lieutenant.” Lucifer’s eyes darted to Daniel’s, showing him the dread he felt at the statement. So it really was true. “Pierce has been spending a lot of time with her. She’s missing a partner, you know? And he’s filling in on your shoes. And I can see that he likes her. So you have to go back. Stop that before they get close. I know I shouldn’t be getting in the middle of Chloe’s business. It’s not my place anymore. But I don’t like the guy. He’s dangerous, I can feel it. So go back and win her over. For real this time. I don’t know what happened that made you stop going after her but you got to let it go. You’re losing her without a fight.”

That statement was all a big punch in Lucifer’s gut. Maybe he and the Detective did had a shot. But that was before he found out she was a miracle. He couldn’t take away her free will. He knew that. Maybe her pursuing a relationship with the Lieutenant was what was best for all of them. She was exercising her free will. But he didn’t actually believed it was for the best. He didn’t like Lieutenant Pierce at all. There was something off about him. He, too, sensed he was dangerous. So maybe he should go back.

_‘I accept that you and Chloe might like each other.’_ That phrase stuck with him. Maybe it wasn’t all ruined. And maybe she didn’t care that he really was the Devil like she claimed. And maybe he should stop caring that she was a miracle like she wanted him to. But then again, _‘I don’t know what Chloe saw, but it scared her,’_ had also been stuck on his mind. He should just let it all go. Get out of her life as soon as possible. But he’d be taking away her choice again. And he knew he couldn’t stay away for very long.

At Lucifer’s lack of response, Dan sighed. “Just think about what I said.” He, then, left the kitchen. A few seconds later, Lucifer heard the elevator doors close.

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, frozen in place, until one of the construction workers came to find him. They were done. Lucifer left the kitchen to handle the easier things.

 

__________________________

 

He ran his hands through the fabric of his pants again and sighed. Why did he come here?

He inhaled deeply one last time before making his way towards the elevator. The police station’s parking garage was mostly empty of people in the moment. Good. He didn’t need anyone witnessing his nervousness at the moment. His Uber driver had been enough.

He walked hesitantly towards the elevator. Lucifer got inside the cart and pressed the button. He’d be in the bullpen’s floor in a couple seconds. One last time before the elevator doors opened, he breathed audibly.

“Hey, you’re back!” Ms. Lopez’s voice surprised him as soon as the doors opened. “Why didn’t you show up before? And _what_ happened to your face?!” What was it with everyone and his face?

“Afternoon to you too, Ms. Lopez.” He greeted her politely.

“Dude, you seriously should’ve come sooner.” At that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge of the open corridor that looked straight into the detective’s desks.

His eyes magnetically landed on Detective Decker’s desk. She was sitting in front of her computer, case file opened by her side. He released a breath at her sight. Two days since he last saw her. It felt like eternity at the moment.

He ignored Ella for a couple seconds, deciding on heading down the stairs. That is, until he heard the Lieutenant’s name slip from her mouth. It was like he’d woken up from a trance.

“Sorry, Ms. Lopez. I didn’t quite catch the last thing you said.” He briefly looked at her before casting his glance towards The Detective again.

“I said that Lieutenant Pierce has been spending a lot of time with Chloe.” The sound of her name attracted his eyes again.

“Oh,” was all he could muster.

“I have to admit I thought you’d be the one to end up with her. But Chloe and the Lieutenant… Oh yeah.” She cheered up at that. 

He turned away from the tech, trying to hide the hurt he felt at her words. With a sudden rush of courage, he decided to go downstairs and take his partner back. He nodded out of the blue and proceeded towards the stairs, ignoring the confused lab tech behind him.

He was in the middle of the stairs when he saw him. The Lieutenant. He stopped dead on his tracks. Lieutenant Pierce crossed the floor looking at him, slight grin on his face, making his way towards The Detective’s desk. Lucifer’s blood froze. 

He stood there, watching as Pierce leaned on the desk close to her. They talked for a bit, her eyes alternating between the man, the file, and the computer. The biggest bucket of water was when Pierce reached for her and she didn’t pull back. With all his certainty gone, along with Dan’s advice, he turned on his heels and climbed the stairs back up.

He felt a pair of eyes on him as he crossed the corridor, passing by the still confused lab tech on his way to the lift. He got into the elevator and hit the button for the garage multiple times. This had all been one huge mistake.

 

_____________________________

 

His fingers ached. He’d been playing the piano almost nonstop since Tuesday night, and now his fingers seemed to be giving up. 

He’d had a cramp in the middle of a song just a couple minutes ago. His motions were also slower. Sometimes it seemed that his fingers were turning into stone. The rest of the muscles on his hands, forearms and back were also starting to give in. Even divine beings had limits.

He tried squeezing and massaging his fingers, but his success was little. Instead, he decided on an ice pack and maybe a movie or a book. He needed a little break from the piano. Anything to distract his mind from thinking about a certain blonde detective.

Deciding on just that, he got up from the bench and stopped by the library on his way to the kitchen. He decided on an Italian one. One of his original scripts from Machiavelli. He giggled at himself as he remembered his time with him. He had to say, he deserved the nickname Machiavellian, especially for his bed performance. He continued to giggle on his way to the freezer. 

Lucifer had just applied the ice pack to his right hand when he heard her voice calling him. Grabbing his original manuscript from The Prince, he went to investigate the sound. It was probably only in his head. She wouldn’t show up, right?

“Lucifer? You home?” Her voice echoed through the penthouse.

He stood on the edge of the corridor, book and ice pack in hand. She was standing in the middle of the living space, trying to look inside his bedroom without getting too close. Lucifer stayed in silence for a couple seconds just admiring the sight of her. The way her white shirt stood out on the middle of the black room, the way her golden hair seemed to glow at the faint yellow lights.

“Detective?” His uncertain voice ringed through the room, causing her to turn towards him startled.

“Hi,” she greeted him shyly. Lucifer slowly started approaching her, as if he was being pulled by a magnet. She eyed him from head to toe, from his slowly curling hair from the shower he took a couple hours ago, to his simpler clothes. No suit at the moment. “I think I’ve never seen you without a suit before.”

Suddenly he became aware of the colorfully stripped socks he was wearing with a plain dark grey shirt and black silk sleeping pants. He looked at his feet to make sure he was wearing them and stretched his fingers a bit. Rapidly raising his gaze, he caught her staring at them too.

“You’ve seen me naked at least two times now.” That got a giggle out of her.

He gestured towards the couch with his hand that was holding the book. She complied and sat on it. Lucifer slowly walked to sit by her side, on a respectable distance of course, dropping the book on the coffee table. He sat holding the ice pack on top of his right hand, hurting quite a bit more now that the Detective was around. That trapped her gaze.

“What happened to your hand?” Her eyes filled with worry as she looked at his. “Did you fight Amenadiel again?” Her hands shot forwards, capturing his in a soft touch. Only that was enough for him to feel his insides melting.

“No.” He found himself at quite a loss of words in the moment, conflicted by what he should be feeling towards the Detective. “No. I just,” he couldn’t help but giggle at himself. “I just played the piano too much, that’s all.” She also giggled at his stupidity.

For a minute they stayed just like that, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. And for that minute, it was like all that had happened during that week disappeared. Until The Detective cleared her throat and let go of his hands. Lucifer also cleared his throat as he shifted on his seat.

“I, uh, I saw you. On, on the precinct. Earlier.” She stumbled on her words.

“Ah, yes.” He flashed her a brief smile, looking down for a couple seconds. “I saw you too.”

“Why did you leave, then?” Her voice seemed almost hurt, but he was sure he was just imagining it.

He cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling nervous and a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck. “Because I also saw the Lieutenant.” He dropped his gaze then, unable to face her.

“Oh.” The Detective shifted uncomfortably on her seat, seeming unable to find a place for her hands to rest. “I see you got the broken glass fixed. And restocked your bar.”

“Yes, yes.” He looked uncomfortably at her for just long enough to flash a quick smile.

After a few minutes of awkward silence as she stared at him staring at his hands, causing him to feel uneasy. He tried to say something multiple times, but words escaped him. Just as he decided on what to say, they both broke the silence at the same time with the same sentence: “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer lifted his eyes, searching for hers. “You can go first if you want to.” He offered.

“It’s OK if you want to go first.” She countered the same time as him.

A couple more minutes passed as they stared at each other in silence, and again, when they tried to speak, they spoke at the same time.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Lucifer blurted out quickly.

“I’m sorry for standing you up.” The Detective offered on one breath.

Their staring resumed. Lucifer kept opening and closing, trying to mutter something, as the Detective just stared at him.

“Just go first.” She said and nodded to him.

“OK” He complied, shifting closer to her in the couch, now turning so he was facing her. She mimicking his position surprised him. He breathed out one last time, gathering the courage he needed. “Detective, I, uh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I scared you the other night. It, it wasn’t my intention. It’s never my intention to harm you.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that.” The Detective’s voice sounded comforting, but it did little to ease his worries. His hands were everywhere. Going through his curls, his arms, and the tight on the couch. “I wasn’t scared of you, I was scared _for_ you.” Her speech surprised him. “The things Amenadiel said to you were pretty harsh. I was just scared because I didn’t know what you might have ended up doing to yourself.”

He looked down at his lap, embarrassed by his actions, and for what he was about to share. “After you left… After you left, I…” He should really stop scratching the back of his neck. “I tried talking to my Father. It’s stupid, I know.”

“Lucifer, it’s not stupid wanting to talk to your Father.” She tried to reassure him.

“For a moment it seemed he was actually answering me.” He looked hopefully at her, even if only for a moment before dropping his eyes again. “I know it sound stupid. It probably wasn’t him. But…” He looked up at her. “I had a blade. One like Maze’s. For a couple of minutes I considered it. And it was like the thunders were trying to make me stop.”

The Detective’s eyes widened at his mention of a blade. She took his hands on hers again, eyes glassy. “I’m sorry.” Her voice seemed almost about to crack.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He offered her a sad smile. 

A couple more minutes passed. Lucifer enjoyed the time to really look at the Detective and feel the warmth of her hands on his. It was at times like this, not that they were very often, that he got to notice the tired lines on her face. Maybe he also noticed how her eyelashes were perfect even without mascara. Or that her lips were the softest pink. Or even the small mole underneath her right eye. Lucifer blinked a couple times to avoid those thoughts right now. He shouldn’t, even couldn’t, feel like this anymore.

“Why did you leave?” He frowned his brows as hurt flashed throughout his face. Which time was she referring to? “The precinct today, I mean. You said you left because of Pierce. Why?”

“I, I didn’t want to get in the middle. Of the two of you.” His voice dropped an octave as he spoke. “And you seemed busy. I didn’t want to bother you with my problems. It was only me after all.”

She seemed surprised at his response, eyes wide and brows up as she reassuringly squeezed his hands. “First, there’s no me and Pierce. I don’t know where you got that from, but it isn’t real.” She stated matter-of-factly as she stared deeply inside his eyes. He desperately wanted to believe her, he just didn’t think he could. “Second, you don’t bother me. I’m glad to be able to help you with things. And third, it’s not _only_ you. Don’t say that like you don’t matter. You do. And a lot.”

Lucifer smiled shyly at her, dropping his gaze a second later in the hopes that she wouldn’t notice his reddening cheeks. He didn’t blush very often, but after listening to what the Detective just said, it was hard not to. It was everything he wanted to hear. Too good to be true even. Maybe because it was.

“I didn’t get to tell you what I was sorry about.” The Detective’s voice was tight as she bit her lower lip.

“As I told you before, you don’t have to apologize for anything.” He answered, trying to keep his eyes on hers.

“But I do.” Confidence returned to her tone as she shifted on the couch, sitting slightly closer to him. “I’m sorry for bailing on you on Tuesday night.”

“It’s OK. You seemed busy with the Lieutenant.” He tried to shrug it off. Lucifer knew she didn’t owe him anything, so perhaps he could learn to be OK with that and preserve their friendship. Seeing her with him would be worse than torture, but at least he’d still have her on his life. “I understand. You don’t have to pretend or hide it from me.” 

“So you saw us.” 

He couldn’t stop the bitter smile from crossing his features. To numb his misery, even if for a second, he looked away. He hoped they wouldn’t have to talk about it. Talk about her with _him_. It really was hell for him.

“Did you also see the part where I didn’t kiss him back?” All his last thoughts disappeared. Lucifer focused his troubled gaze on her, his eyes wide and in chock. He couldn’t believe in what she said. “Or the part where I stepped away and asked him to leave?”

“I, uh, I…” His mind went completely blank. He had no words to describe what he was feeling. “Can’t say that I did.” He said, still baffled by her confession.

“Linda said that you saw something that escalated to you breaking everything and fighting Amenadiel. Was that it?”

They were looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Normally, he wouldn’t. He’d have averted his eyes long ago. Now? Now he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

A faint buzz started at the back of his mind. He could almost hear it clearly. At her confused look, he realized that maybe it was a question. Lucifer cleared his throat and looked away as he shifted in his seat, body fully turned towards her, preparing himself to answer.

“It was one of the factors, yes.” He noticed her flinch, as light as it was. It made him want to drop his gaze again. Deciding against it, he looked straight into her eyes as he continued, having dropped his gaze enough for a lifetime. “I suppose I was only waiting for it to happen.” His voice was low now, flat and full of emotion all at the same time.

“Waiting for what?” She asked hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid to hear his answer.

“For you to finally realize who I am and run away.” The Detective visibly relaxed at his statement.

“Lucifer, I told you. I’ not…” She tried to talk to him, probably to reassure him, but he cut her off.

“You’ve been distant these past few days.” He tried to keep his voice flat to hide his hurt. But the look she gave him made it clear he was failing miserably. “Since the day I told you, to be precise. And I noticed you looking at him in the precinct on Tuesday. Ms. Lopez also provided me with some rather undesired information about the two of you and she seemed pretty confident about it.”

The Detective only stared back at him. After a couple years working as her partner, he was used to the look she was giving him. He could practically see the wheels and engines working behind her eyes. She’d also been an open book for him, but lately it was proving to be quite the opposite.

“Daniel also showed up with new things to tell. And then I saw Pierce smirking at me as he walked to your desk today.” A quick angry grin crossed his face at the memories of the event in question. “He replaced me as your partner. I suppose I was only waiting for him to replace me on other areas of our friendship.” His voice was really low now, reflecting the hurt and the insecurity that now seemed to be crushing his heart from inside his chest.

“Lucifer, I…” She seemed as speechless as he felt just a couple minutes ago.

“My point is I saw it coming.” He added quickly as he looked at her. “I saw it coming from the day I told you. And that night only served to confirm my worries.”

“Stop!” The Detective breathed out in a shaky tone, startling him to stop talking. Her eyes seemed clouded and glassy, causing him to feel the same confusion she was experiencing right now. “Since I finally believed in who you are you keep expecting me to run. To reject you. Leave you behind. _I won’t._ ” She reached out to touch his hand. The one still resting on the couch. “I would never, I will never, abandon you.”

Just the feel of her hand covering his did wonders to his insides. Her touch burned him, leaving him craving for more. Her hand was incredibly soft against his, and combining with her warmth, it was soothing even his sore fingers.

“It overwhelmed me in the beginning, sure, but being the Devil doesn’t change who you are.” She’d told him that before. On the night he showed her evidence from the divine. “You never stopped being my friend, my partner, just because I accepted your identity. You didn’t suddenly change. I did.”

“And you know I don’t believe you when you say you are the Devil.” The Detective still insisted on that. Maybe she hadn’t understood him very well that night. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. “The Devil and Lucifer Morningstar are two very different people. And I’m sorry if I ever seemed like I might flight. I won’t.”

It caused him to shift yet again on his seat, getting even closer to her, but never letting go of her hand. They stared deeply inside each other’s eyes, until he felt he was drowning on her blue ones. They seemed glassy, but then again, so were his.

Ever so slowly, he began turning his hand around, so he could turn it palm up and feel hers better. Her fingertips brushing against the skin of his hand and wrist was enough to send shivers down his spine, giving him a cool sensation on his stomach.

He could see it had also affected her. The Detective parted her lips and he did his best not to look at them. Even if he tried, it was a lost battle for they started leaning forward, slowly, but forward nonetheless.

“I understand if you decide to pursue something with the Lieutenant. Can’t say I’ll like it, but I’d be glad just to be able to continue as your partner.” He forced himself to share, giving her the chance to stop it if he was reading the moment all wrong.

“I don’t want to. Pursue things with Pierce, that is.” The Detective stumbled on her words. “He’s alright, I think. Very likable. Way too likable. But he’s not the one I want.”

He couldn’t stop himself from dropping his gaze to her parted lips, wetting his own in anticipation. He couldn’t stop wandering how soft they ought to be, or what they might taste like.

“We didn’t get to eat dinner that day.” The Detective mouthed in a wheezy voice as they leaned even closer, causing his cheeks to warm up a bit and his heart to race until he was sure it was going to explode.

“We didn’t.” Lucifer’s voice was gravelly. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her biting her bottom lip.

“Maybe we should try it again sometime.” He couldn’t think of anything else except them. Right here and now as they kept leaning closer. Only a small distance away now.

“Yes, I’d love that.” They leaned closer, only a head apart, mingling their breaths. “This time without the Lieutenant present.” He could feel her hot breaths on his lips, causing Lucifer’s insides to chill in anticipation. 

“Preferably.” Her husky voice sending waves of warmth through his insides, from his previously chilly guts to his already red cheeks and neck. Their eyes half closed. Lucifer could almost feel the closeness of her lips on his. Only a few centimeters apart.

The loud noise of her phone ringing and vibrating on her pocket startled them both, causing them to back away as if they had been burned.

They stared at each other for a coupe seconds as her phone rang. Her cheeks were faintly red and her eyes deeply blue, and he thought she’d ever looked so beautiful.

“Decker. Yes…” She answered the phone as she tried to catch her breath. “Yes, OK. Bye.”

His eyes never left hers. Lucifer was still breathing hard, neck as warm as it could get. She seemed to also be experiencing that. Slightly panting and cheeks red.

“I have to go.” That felt like a bloody cold bucket of water. “It was Trixie’s sitter. I have to go.” She tried to explain, even though she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“OK.” He knew better than to try and stop her when the spawn was involved.

Reluctantly, she got up from the couch. Lucifer immediately standing up too. He walked her to the elevator and she pressed the buttons.

“Tomorrow?” Her brows furrowed in confusion at his statement. “The dinner we missed.”

“Yes.” She flashed him the shiniest smile he’d ever seen and it sent fireworks bursting inside him.

He only had time to give her a genuinely smile before the lift doors opened and she got inside. A few seconds later and it closed, taking her away. Still, he couldn’t stop smiling. Looking down, he noticed something that would give him some trouble. With a shrug of shoulders, he decided a cold shower was the best way to deal with it.

 

__________________________

 

“Humility is the base and the fundament of all virtues and without it no virtue is what it is.” – Miguel de Cervantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the kind comments <3 They mean a lot


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never written smut before and I really hope it doesn't suck. It just ended up being so graphic...
> 
> This is just a big porn with little plot.

“Lust

Your smile dressed the desire  
Your walking distillates passion  
\- Indistinct malemolence -  
Your brunette complexion is the canvas of temptation  
It’s the destiny of the lascivious eyes  
Of the uncontained want  
Unashamed  
It’s perdition  
And paradise.” – André Vianna 

 

_________________________

 

**SATURDAY**

“Detective!” Lucifer’s exited voice filled the bullpens as he descended from the stairs, earning him a couple curious glances from the officers in duty.

He approached the Detective’s desk with a big smile on his face. His stomach might have fluttered a bit when she looked at him with the same smile. Might have. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the events of last night, not even if he wanted to. The feeling of her breath on his face, her warmth on his skin. The memories alone were enough to race his heart and keep him awake most of the night.

“Someone looks happy today.” Her silvery voice sounded behind a huge stack of files. 

“I am.” He answered, smiling never leaving any of their faces.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come. Did you get my text?”

“Ah, yes. Paperwork day.” He replied, last word leaving his mouth with faked disgust as he sat on his chair. “I’ve been away long enough.”

“Help me with these then.” She pushed one of the stacks of paper on her desk at his direction.

Lucifer stared at it for a couple seconds, preparing himself for a long day of boredom. But the Detective needed help and he was glad to offer his. It also coincided perfectly with his plan.

He noticed the Detective eyeing him warily, only causing his determination to grow. With defiance in his eyes, he removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Fishing for a pen on the Detective’s desk to write with, he opened the first of the files on his stack.

From time to time the Detective eyed him. Curious glances when she thought he wasn’t noticing. He was. And every time it made him smile. And when he furtively glanced at her, she smiled too.

Even he had to admit it. For a paperwork day, it had been interesting.

 

__________________________

 

He stretched his hands. How did the Detective endure filling gaps and writing reports all day? Perhaps it wouldn’t kill him if he helped her from time to time. If his devilish mind was tired, imagine her human one.

Lucifer released a long breath as he signed his last document. “Well I think I’m all done here.” He announced looking at her as he capped his pen and set it on the desk.

“I still got a dozen more left.” The Detective said in a defeated voice as she stared at her pile of documents and sighed.

She looked incredibly tired. Lucifer took the opportunity to check the time in his phone. Almost seven o’clock. Perfect hour to get his plan in action.

“How about a change of venues, Detective?” He asked with a smile on his face to hide his plan. “Maybe we can continue our interrupted dinner?” His voice was colored with just the amount of hope for her to consider it.

It took her a few seconds to respond, trying to decide on what to do. “Oh, I don’t think so. There’s still a lot of paperwork for me to fill.” Her tired voice only served to prove his point. She could rest a bit.

“Come on, Detective. We’ve been doing paperwork all day!” He leaned on the table, searching for her eyes. “It is just dinner, after all. And you do owe me.” He’d never compel her on fulfilling an end to a non-verbal deal. Not if she didn’t want to. But he desperately wanted her to say yes.

“I don’t know…” If he offered the right thing, he knew she’d say yes. So, without thinking twice about it, the words slipped out of his tongue.

“Come on. I’ll help you fill it after.” He’d just agreed to another day of boredom, but if it meant the Detective could get some rest, he’d even agree for two of them.

A small giggle escaped the huge smirk she flashed him. And that was when he realized he’d been played. The Detective closed her file and got up from her seat, picking up all the files that still needed completing. He watched her moves, amused smile on his face.

“You were just waiting for me to offer to help, weren’t you?” He laughed at her geniality. He’d help her anyway, and he’d try to help her more often, but of course she didn’t need to know that. He got up from his seat, a small giggle escaping his lips. “You minx.”

Taking half of the stack of papers, he walked with her towards her now fixed car.

 

_________________________

 

“So, Detective, what would you like for dinner?” He asked. 

Lux was still a few minutes away, but Lucifer was already thinking about everything. Planning everything. And if he was lucky, and optimistic, maybe his night might actually end up in a ‘moment’ much like the day before. That was what he was planning for.

“Oh, I don’t know.” The Detective sounded a bit lost, and he could see the wheels turning on her head. “You?”

It was safe to say he had never, ever, imagined her saying that. So when he choked on air and turned towards her, eyes wide in surprise, his heart skipping a beat felt completely normal. His stomach cooled all of a sudden, and his heart raced in his chest. The Detective, though, kept staring at the road before her. And that was when he realized it didn’t mean what he wanted it to.

Lucifer kept staring at her for a couple more seconds, wishing that that was true. He tried to breathe slowly to calm his heart. Oh, how he wished she’d meant it. But the Detective didn’t even realize what she had just said. Or how it had affected him. Instead, she looked at him, confused eyes, attracted by his staring.

“Lucifer?” He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. “You know what you’re doing for dinner?”

‘You, hopefully’ stayed only on his mind. “No,” he said in a gravelly voice. “No idea.” He kept his eyes on her, though. Never breaking contact or de-widening them.

“If you don’t mind maybe you could do it again?” His already wide eyes, widened impossibly more.

“Sorry, what?” He couldn’t believe in what he was hearing. Was she doing it on purpose? Purposely saying things with double meaning for him to interpret them all wrong?

“The pasta.” She clarified. “I didn’t get a chance to eat it last time. I had eaten at the precinct already that night. And then I was going to warm it up for Trixie and I on dinner next day, but apparently Maze came by quickly in the middle of the night and ate everything.” He met her sorry expression for a brief couple of seconds. “Or you can just, you know, _work your magic_.” 

She had to be doing that on purpose. “I can, I can do. That.” Lucifer stumbled on his words. He should really prohibit the Detective from ever saying ‘do’ next to him again. “The pasta.”

 

________________________

 

“Oh my God!” He twitched at her choice of cursing. “This is so good!” A little moan escaped the Detective’s mouth as soon as the food hit her tongue. She really needed to stop doing that. The double meaning words and that marvelous sounds. It was going to drive him mad. “You’re an amazing cook.”

“Thank you, Detective.” He thanked, the corners of his mouth bending upwards.

All had been great since the car ride. Arriving at Lux, Lucifer and the Detective went straight into the penthouse. Once upstairs, he walked in a beeline towards the kitchen, not giving the Detective time to try and start filling reports as he cooked. He’d like having her watch him do it. He was pretty good when it came to food, and maybe her eventual compliments made his stomach flutter and his insides warm up.

He ran through his cabinets in search for the ingredients he needed for the pasta, also moving to his wine cellar to get a good bottle that matched the food. The Detective had insisted on helping him with the cooking, but he politely refused, instead entrusting her with the incredibly important task of keeping their wine glasses filled. He had to admit, the Detective watching him cook did give him a rush.

He could feel her eyes on his back, moving with him as he cooked the pasta and fried the bacon. Lucifer removed his jacket, making it easier to move around.

They kept the conversation light as he finished preparing dinner. Some details about the last cases, info on Maze’s whereabouts and even Beatrice’s not so exciting life as a nine year old. All the time, he made sure to keep his eyes on her as much as he could without burning the food. Cooking was a somewhat second nature to him now, but the Detective managed to distract him with even the most trivial matters.

Once dinner was ready, he served it on the kitchen island. It had enough space for them to sit face to face, exactly what he wanted. Lucifer wasn’t exactly sitting, though. He was more leaning on his forearms as the Detective sat on a stool across him. This way, he managed to get closer to her.

Subconsciously, he had been seeking her all day. It being their legs under her desk or their hands as they both reached for the same document. Since the night before, he had wanted her close. To feel her warmth against his skin, her breaths against his face, and the sweet scent of her hair.

He found himself leaning closer to her, trying to hide his staring all day. Spending a few more seconds then he should gazing at her lips, trying to imagine them against his own. Since that day on the beach he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Were they going to feel the same as before? Or better this time?

He was definitely going mad. But for the Detective, he thought it wasn’t a bad thing.

“You should cook more often.” Her compliment pulled him out of his mist of thoughts.

Lucifer lifted his eyes that somehow had ended up on her perfectly pink lips, to meet hers. He smiled at the compliment as he undid his cufflinks, before rolling up his sleeves and exposing his forearms. He couldn’t help but notice the Detective staring at them as he did so, and then quickly trying to look away when he caught her. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter?

They were eating in comforting silence and he took his time watching her as he finished his plate. Lucifer didn’t even try to hide his looking. From her glowing golden locks of hair to the small lines forming beneath her eyes after a long week at work, the tension on her shoulders from worrying too much, and her curious gaze staring back at him.

“What?” She asked with a small laugh.

Lucifer smiled at her before answering. “You look rather lovely tonight, Detective.” The genuineness in his voice surprised him, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he fixed his insecure eyes on her, watching as she blushed. He loved the color her cheeks turned when she blushed. 

“Thank you. But I’m not, really.” She said as she looked down, trying to hide her cheeks.

“I don’t lie.” He stated simply, causing her to look deep inside his eyes.

She bit her lower lip then, and he couldn’t keep himself from looking at it. Lucifer could tell she realized it, for her cheeks turned even redder as she reluctantly let go of the lip. 

“Lucifer,” at the sound of his name, he raised his eyes, wishing they weren’t reflecting the want consuming him. “We should, uh, we should probably talk about what, what happened. Last night, I mean.” 

“Why?” He asked in a husky voice as he stood a bit straighter.

“Last night we were, uh, you know.” Lucifer’s eyes dropped immediately to her lips again at the memories of the night in question. He slightly parted his and wetted them, feeling his stomach doing somersaults when he noticed her gaze dropping to his lips.

“I know.” He replied in a wheezy voice, forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

“One of your so called _moments_.” Her voice seemed hoarse, too. And it attracted him towards her like a magnet. “Like the beach.” 

Lucifer took small steps towards her, their eyes never faltering. With every step he took, his heart accelerated even more, until he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

“We shouldn’t.” Lucifer said without conviction. 

The Detective stood up as well when he continued his approach. When her feet touched the ground, though, he was standing awfully close. Her body briefly brushed against his, burning him where they touched. Her scent intoxicating him and making him dizzy. 

“Why not?” Her want was clear in her voice.

Lucifer didn’t even need to think about the step he took towards her, making her step backwards. Their bodies almost touching. So close that he could almost feel her against him. Taking another step forwards, she took one back. 

He continued stepping towards her, and she continued stepping away. With every step he took before her, their bodies brushed again, sending the heat to pool on the low of his belly. Greyish blue eyes turned a deep sea color made her arousal evident the way his seemed to be.

Lucifer took another step forward, but this time the Detective didn’t. Their bodies came in contact, warning him they’d reached the wall. His hands, though, stayed by his side, giving her one last chance to stop it if she wanted to.

“The problem is,” he said as he leaned in and closed his eyes, running the tip of his nose along her jaw. His voice was low and smoky when he whispered in her ear “if I kiss you, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” 

He felt her hot breath against his neck, worsening the tightness in his pants. He straightened his head, opening his eyes in his search of hers. The Detective had hers closed. A small protesting sound escaped her lips when his head left her side, making her open her eyes. When they met, he was sure.

The moment their lips touched, he felt everything.

A chill ran through his insides, immediately followed by a wave of warmth. His heart previously beating so fast, seemed to have stopped for a few seconds. He felt the heat coming out of her body. He smelled the sweet scent of lavender coming from her hair. He even felt her heart hammering against his chest.

He also felt his wings bursting open.

Lucifer took a couple steps back, eyes hovering in the ground, refusing to meet hers. He swallowed as he ran his hand through his hair, feeling, for the first time in his life, embarrassment. 

He hid his wings with a shrug, and started stepping back. The Detective’s hands, though, didn’t let him go too far.

She cupped his face, running her thumbs on his stubble and turning it so he faced her. The Detect- Chloe’s eyes were impossible to read, giving him a weird sense of longing. Next thing he knew, she was pulling his face closer and capturing his mouth on a kiss.

The few steps he had taken backwards were quickly corrected as he pushed her back against the wall. His hands roamed all over her body, from as high as her face to as low as her thighs.

He ran his tongue through her lips asking for entrance as she tugged her fingers at his hair. Chloe parted her lips, slipping her tongue against his, his desire quickly escalating. 

He fought her for dominance, lightly tilting his head to the side so he could kiss her properly. Lucifer kissed her as passionately as he could, trying to convey everything he felt for her. 

A tiny moan escaped Chloe’s throat as he sucked her bottom lip and the last shred of control Lucifer had disappeared. He ran his hands up her arms, raising them above her head, until he reached her hands and intertwined their fingers, pinning her against the wall as he teased another moan from her with his tongue.

Chloe ran her hands down his arms and chest, giving him goosebumps. She kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her, running her hands up his chest, causing him to moan in return. 

Lucifer broke the kiss, tasting her on his lips before placing wet kisses down her neck. He pressed his hips against her, feeling himself harden. Another moan slipped from her lips as he moved from her neck to her ear, want making it harder for her to undo his buttons.

She slid her palms along his sides, letting her fingers tease him just above his belt. Heat pooled lower on him, tightening his pants uncomfortably. She sensed her effect on him when he removed his mouth from her ear and released a hot breath on her neck, the movement of her fingers causing delicious sensations on his lower parts.

She used that moment to push herself off of the wall, stumbling as she took Lucifer with her towards the living room. They kicked their shoes and socks sloppily as they crossed the corridor, arriving bare feet and deeply aroused on the living space, mouths never leaving each other.

Lucifer’s hands danced through Chloe’s body before gently going under her shirt and pressing at her small back, pushing her as close to him as possible. He felt her shiver under his touch and speed up on his buttons.

Teasingly slow, she undid the last button of his shirt and took her time running her hands through his now exposed abdomen, feeling the muscle and causing shivers along the way. Her hands, then, slid over his arms, letting his shirt fall to the ground as he moaned against her mouth.

Her name left his lips, low and warm, and he felt her shivering in his arms. Hm, he liked that.

He buried his nose on her hair, breathing her in, before placing another open mouthed kiss on her neck, fighting the urge to suck a bruise there. Chloe had him moving backwards, and apparently not fast enough, for she picked up her pace.

Their walking resumed a bit out of sync, Lucifer not being able to thing about anything else other than Chloe’s hands hovering along his body. Especially when she reached for his belt.

His mind went blank as her hands teased with the waist of his pants. He let his wet lips ghost through her neck as she ran her fingers close, but not close enough to where he was most sensitive.

He smiled against her neck, realizing it was on purpose. “You’re such a tease, Chloe.” Lucifer whispered on her ear. He was losing himself at the sensation of her burning fingers going through his lower belly, when she swiftly undid his belt and opened his pants.

Lucifer knew the sound of her given name made her lose control for a second. He knew it affected her, and for that he saved it for special occasions. 

He helped her removing his pants, finally freeing himself from the uncomfortable tightness. He stumbled a bit, trying to walk and get rid of his trousers at the same time. Chloe pulled him closer as they continued their walk, adding friction to their game.

His heart nearly stopped when Chloe slid one of her legs between his as she took another step. The delicious friction between her and his very sensitive cock making him moan audibly. 

He was harder then he’d ever been, even his silk boxers seemed uncomfortable. Lucifer let her take the first steps of their walk, causing more friction and building up his desire.

Their bodies separated for a brief second as they took another step. With her warmth gone, Lucifer pulled her to him, pressing her as close as he could. His boxers the only layer of clothing between them.

His eyes widened open in a second as he stepped back, surprised. The only clothes gone were his. Except from her shoes, Chloe was still fully clothed. He grinned wickedly at her, determining on fixing that. 

With both his hands now on her waist, he took control of their walking as he teased a moan out of her with his tongue. Lucifer moved until they reached the piano. Then, with a swift move, he spun her around and lifted her without an effort onto the top of the piano.

He ran his palms along her back, his inhumanly body heat burning her on its way as he took her shirt with him. With the first layer removed, he pressed her firmly to his bare chest and deepened their kiss, and the need he felt for her skin against his only deepened. The skin to skin contact got moans out of both their throats.

He starts trailing kisses down her neck, then her chest, going between her breasts but not bothering on removing her bra just yet, then down her belly as he lays her on top of the piano. Lucifer lingers on her lower belly for a few more moments, leaving wet kisses and ghosting his teeth at her sensitive spots, making Chloe shiver and tug harder at his hair. He moves his mouth to the button of her tight black jeans and undoes it in an instant, before sliding his fingers under the fabric of her pants and carefully removing them.

He runs his warm palms along her legs and her inner thigh, before teasing her with the tips of his fingers on the sensitive skin close to her center. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, their underwear being the only thing keeping them apart and he can feel the heat of her core against his.

He took his time running his hands through her newly exposed skin, getting shivers and agreeing hums out of her. He’d seen it before, her naked legs, but feeling them against his waist and being allowed to touch the firm muscles beneath that soft skin was so much better than he’d imagined.

With his desire burning as hot as it has ever been, he captures her mouth in a rough kiss, before stopping his teasing abruptly and setting his open hand against her back, whispering “Now we’re even,” on her ear as he picked her up from the piano and moved them to his couch.

His grip on her waist tightened, definitely marking it, as he took his time to admire her. Her kiss swollen lips and disheveled hair. Lucifer closed his open mouth now watering before capturing hers on a hungry kiss.

All his coherent thoughts escaped him when she responded his kiss with the same fiercely passion and moved on his lap. He threw his head back hard, panting as she rubbed against his incredibly hard cock.

All strength disappeared from his body when Chloe pressed hot, wet kisses on his neck, sucking small bruises there. His legs gave in and he sprawled his arms back on the couch, letting her do him in whatever way she pleased.

He got lost in his pleasure. Her hot body on top of him, the delicious friction between them, and her wet mouth on his neck. Chloe let him a hot mess on the couch. Lucifer had zero control over his body, or his feeling in that matter. The fiery passion he felt for her consuming him as it never had before.

“Bed. Now.” She breathed on his ear, biting it.

The lost strength returned, like a lightning hitting his body. His eyes snapped open, falling immediately on hers. And he could see she was as affected as he was. “Thought you’d never ask.” He purred on her ear this time, mirroring her bite on his.

With renewed energy, he took her up with him and hurried to his bed, afraid his legs might give in at any moment.

Lucifer gently laid her on his bed and took a step back, admiring her. Every curve of her body, from her toes to her face. “You have no idea how beautiful you are,” escaping his lips. His hungry gaze looked her over once again, before joining Chloe on the bed, spreading her beneath him without giving her any time to reply or think about it too hard.

Their kiss was like fire. He almost couldn’t support his weight from crushing her, being utterly lost with the sensations her tongue raised on him. He slid his hands through her sides, reaching for her bra and removing it.

He pressed his chest to her bare breasts with just enough weight to make they both gasp. Lucifer was surprised, though, at how her nipples felt cold against his burning chest.

Even in his wildest dreams, he never thought having her on his bed would taste, or feel, this good. Lucifer didn’t think he’d ever felt like this on his life. Chloe tasted different, felt different. Even provoked and enticed different emotion on him. Stronger, deeper, emotions. Emotions he was scared to name.

He ran his tongue down the length of her neck, tasting her in, dipping it on her collarbone before lightly biting it. Lucifer massaged one of her breasts with his hand, running circles around and gently squeezing it, playing with the nipple between his fingers, while he captured her other nipple with his mouth.

Lucifer took his time with one before switching, causing Chloe to moan and arch her back. He proceeded with exploring her with his tongue a couple minutes later, going down her belly and stopping just above her panties.

Her fingers were tight on his hair as she pushed his head lower. Lucifer resisted, though, lingering there for a couple more seconds before proceeding to remove her underwear. He had his fingers on her ass before slowly pulling it off of her, giving her goosebumps where their skin met.

Her last piece of clothing being gone, Lucifer returned with sweet kisses on the exact same spot on her belly. Her hands on his hair pushed his head lower, and he obliged.

Not exactly where she wanted him just yet. Fighting fire with fire, he placed languidly kisses on her inner thighs, caressing them with the tip of his fingers on his way up, purposefully avoiding her sensitive spots.

“Stop, teasing.” She was panting.

He grinned before licking her slow and firm just where she wanted him. The muscles of her thighs tensed and her grip on his hair tightened as she moaned his name. The sound of it leaving her lips on that needy voice sent a new wave of fresh, hot blood to his cock, building up his tension.

He continued running his tongue, tasting her, learning where she liked it better, where she responded better. He continued until he could feel her tension building up. Then he added his fingers. One of his hands stayed on her thigh, while the other rubbed and pressed at her clit.

A couple minutes later, a finger joined his tongue inside her, going in and out on a steady rhythm as he massaged the clitoris with his nose. 

“Oh, fuck. Lucifer, fuck.” He inserted another finger, and started on a bit rougher pace, licking harder at where he found out she was sensitive. “Yeah, like that.” Her want clear even in her panting.

He tried biting lightly, but stopped at her lack of response. He felt her breathing quicken and her muscles tighten, and with one last rough move of fingers Chloe came screaming his name, almost taking Lucifer over the edge with her.

Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm himself and stop his release. Not just yet. He wasn’t done with her.

He eased his rough movements, going into a slower pace, helping her ride her climax and giving her the time she needed to recover.

After feeling her muscles relax, Lucifer felt Chloe’s hand on his hair push him back up. He complied, cleaning his mouth on the sheets before capturing her own on a sloppy kiss.

He started running his hands along her body while kissing her lazily. Feeling the beginning of a small discomfort on his hard cock, he tried to deepen the kiss before moving to her neck, satisfying himself as he waited for her.

She must have noticed his uneasiness, for she slid her arms up to the curve of his ass and pressed him down against her thigh as she slowly moved, creating the friction he desperately needed.

Their bodies moved in a familiar rhythm, new yet right. He didn’t even had to get used to the pace, or set one of his own. They moved in perfect sync, fitting perfectly at each other, as if they belonged.

Lucifer felt her energy return when she kissed him fiercely, sending sparks down to his core. Pleasure flooded him when Chloe slid a hand under his boxers. He dropped to his elbows, fisting the sheets, pressing his forehead down on the pillow close to her head.

Moaning was all he could do. She slid, and massaged, and pressed and stroked at his member. He’d never felt so much pleasure and so little control before.

Chloe slid her other hand beneath his underwear, holding both his butt cheeks and squeezing them, lightly digging her nails in the soft skin as she pulled his boxers down with her feet. With better visualization now, she retuned her strokes, pressing at the tip of his cock as she massaged the spot where his skin met his balls.

She stroked and pressed for a few more moments, until he couldn’t take it any longer. “ _Chloe_ ,” his voice was pleading at her ear.

With a swift move, she spun them around, Lucifer now on his back. He watched as she raised herself and adjusted, before slowly sinking down.

“Oh, fuck!” He cursed when he felt himself penetrate her. He gasped and moaned as she rode him, open palms on his chest for steadiness. He felt his wings crying to appear, but he didn’t let them. Not again. Not now.

Getting a little control back, he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her down harder as he raised his hips to meet hers. They moved in sync, fitting perfectly, before he spun them around, Chloe’s back now against the mattress.

He started with slow thrusts that increased in velocity with time. One of his hands moved to massage her clit and ease building her second climax. Her hands hovered along his back, scratching and exploring his scars, sending waves of mixed pleasure and pain down his spine.

He’d never let any of his lovers touch his scars. He always found a way to prevent their hands from reaching them. It felt too personal for him. With Chloe, though, he welcomed her hand. They explored the marbled tissue lightly, making his head light. The new feeling made him lose his pace, thrusts getting frantic as his climax approached.

He felt her muscles tense up around him, and with one rougher thrust, he sent her over the edge again. “ _Oh, fuck, Luciferrr!_ ”

She dug her nails on his scars for half a second as she came, and it was enough. The electrifying sensation was enough to push him and he came with her, screaming her name. Having completely lost control, his wings unfurled, hitting the bedside table and sending the objects on top of it to the ground. But he didn’t care right now.

Lucifer tried to support his weight as he was still on top of her, not having strength to leave her just yet, his climax having engulfed his mind in a thick mist of pleasure. Even if he tried, he couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed Chloe had the same one. They kissed each other, even sloppier than before.

He hid his wings as soon as he could manage to, but that wasn’t the last time they appeared that night. After a few minutes of rest they continued, a couple more releases for each before their legs gave in. Panting and sweaty, Lucifer pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He’d never felt so deliciously sore before in his whole existence. And he knew the smile on his lips wouldn’t fade away anytime soon.

He ran one of his hands through Chloe’s hair, the other making intricate patterns on her bare back. He felt her smile against his neck and closed his eyes. Lucifer couldn’t remember ever feeling so complete like he did now.

 

_________________________

 

“It’s not always by valor or by chastity that man are valorous and women chaste.” – François La Rochefoucauld


	6. Sloth

“Sloth is the mother of progress. If men weren’t lazy to walk, they wouldn’t have invented the wheel.” – Mario Quintana

 

_______________________

 

**SUNDAY**

Lavender. That familiar scent filled his mind. He stretched his sore limbs, feeling someone cuddled to him.

He partially opened his eyes, still heavy asleep. Chloe’s eyes met his and he smiled. A big genuine smile.

She was laying on her back with him pressed to her side, one leg above hers, an arm across her stomach and his face buried on her hair. Lucifer ran his nose up her neck before pressing a soft kiss just below her jaw and burying his face there, pulling her closer to him.

“Morning,” she greeted on a happy voice, not even a hint of sleepiness.

A happy hum escaped his lips. Lucifer had never felt so peaceful on his entire life. He nuzzled her neck, breathing her in and tasting happiness for the first time in a long time.

“We should probably get up.” Chloe said without conviction as she ran her hands on his arm and side.

“Hmmm, ’m good h’re.” He was so engulfed by sleep, he didn’t even bother opening his eyes.

“We’ve got work to do.” He can feel her detective mode slipping in, taking over her.

“’s S’day.” He whines, shifting so he is now laying on top of her, pinning her down with his weight to prevent her from leaving.

“There’s a big pile of paperwork waiting to be filled.” He could feel her wanting to give in, but her sense of duty fighting back.

Lucifer finally opens his eyes, raising his head so he can have a better look at her. What he sees, takes his breath away. Her golden locks were framing her head like a halo. He also saw, and felt, the fabric of his shirt, previously on the living room floor, involving her body.

He pushes his question on how she got clothes to the back of his mind, instead focusing on her smile and her peacefully glowing eyes. Lucifer leans in and kisses her, as softly as he can, savoring the moment.

“C’n w’it bit mooor’.” He mutters against her mouth.

“It’s waiting since last night.” If that was her strategy, it backfired completely.

He migrated his mouth to her neck, trailing soft kisses on the skin exposed to his touch. He didn’t think he could ever forget their first time. Yes, first time. Something that felt so good, so deep, couldn’t be bad. So he was determined on repeating that night, over and over again.

“We really have to get up.” Her hands ran up and down on his back, never getting too close to his scars, though.

“Hmmm.” He hums as she captures his mouth on a sloppy kiss. Those incredibly soft, pink lips gently brushing against his. Dad be damned, but if felt like Heaven.

 

_________________________

 

He dropped back on the bed by her side, panting and shining the biggest smile he’d ever seen.

His night with Chloe had been by far the best he’d ever had, but seconds in the morning? He had a special place in his mind to remember that.

“You sure you want to get up, darling?” He turned his head to look at her. Her hair spread everywhere, her cheeks flushed red, her kiss-swollen lips and her chest rising and falling as she panted. She mirrored his smile and he knew he’d won.

But spoke too soon, for she motioned to get up, sitting on the edge of the bed. “There’s a lot of work waiting for us.” Chloe tried to sound reasonable, but he didn’t hear a word of what she said.

After she was done dressing his shirt again, he leaped forward, wrapping both his arms around her waist and pulling her back before spooning her. Lucifer locked his arms around her, preventing her from escaping his bed.

“It took me forever to finally get you in my bed, so you’re not leaving so soon. Besides, it’s Sunday. And Daniel has the spawn.” She tried to protest but his mouth found its way to her ear, moans escaping her lips other than complaints. “Please don’t leave.” His voice low and pleading, insecurity flooding him.

His plead seemed to have worked, for she relaxed on his arms, but he didn’t let go just yet. He’d keep her close for as long as she allowed him to. Lucifer tightened his hold on her a bit, afraid that if he let her go, she wouldn’t come back. 

He liked the feeling of her whole body against his, the way he fitted perfectly with her despite their height difference. Even if she wasn’t naked as he was, Lucifer could still feel the warmth coming from her body and the softness of her skin through the fabric of his shirt.

Chloe shifted on his arms, turning so she was facing him and he reluctantly released her. “Hey,” she spoke on a soft voice, moving one of her hands so it stroked his hair. “I’m not leaving.” He could feel the truth in her tone, and he believed her. “Besides,” she added, playing with one of his curls between her fingers. “Your curls are way too cute for me to never see them again.” She said in a playful tone, getting giggles out of him.

“Well, at least one of us likes them.” He smiled softly at her, looking deeply inside her eyes. He saw a spark in them, the same one he had on his, and that ignited the flame he carried in his heart. The same one that burned when he was with her, and the same one he had felt the night before. And that’s when he knew he was screwed.

He felt an urge to tell her, to say it out loud, make his feelings impossibly more real. His heart raced with the possibility. He put his hand on the back of her head where it met her neck and leaned closer. He pressed his lips on hers as gently as he could to stop himself from saying things he wasn’t ready for.

Lucifer smiled against her mouth when she pressed her lips back. Chloe’s hand traveled along his side, stopping at the scar on his ribs. She ran a finger along it, but this one didn’t hurt like the ones on his back.

She pulled back just enough to ask. “I hadn’t noticed this one before. What happened here?”

“Sword.”

“What?!” Chloe rose, supporting her weight on her forearm, and he smiled at her worry. He wasn’t used to people worrying about him.

“Before I fell, I fought my brethren. In my last fight Michael ran me through with his sword. There’s a matching one on the other side.” He shared flatly, not as disturbed by it as he would normally be. He raised himself at her approaching hand, giving way for her to touch both scars. “It’s why I lost.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He said simply, looking deeply inside his eyes. Lucifer never lied. He knew now his fall was inevitable. His Father would continue giving orders, and he’d continue defying them. The Fall was only a matter of time. And if he hadn’t fallen, he wouldn’t be himself. He wouldn’t have his free will and he probably wouldn’t have met her. “You can touch the ones on my back if you want to.”

She didn’t need to give him an answer. He shifted, exposing his back to her, but keeping her on his sight. He noticed Chloe’s hesitant hand approaching, but nothing could have prepared him for the feeling.

The moment her fingers made contact with his skin, he hissed. “Sorry, sorry.” She apologized, pulling her hand back.

“Don’t stop.” He said in a low voice.

“If it hurts…” 

“I just wasn’t prepared for the feeling, that’s all.” She wasn’t sure about it, but touched them anyway, her curiosity getting the best of her. He hissed under her touch again, closing his eyes and contracting the muscles of his back. This time, though, Chloe didn’t stop.

Her fingers trailed the edges of the scar, slowly and gently, making him shiver and burning him at the same time. After the edges, she moved more fingers through the middle, gaining more confidence.

The burning sensation that hurt him on the beginning faded with time. It felt almost good now, sending electrifying pulses down his back. Chloe took her time running her fingers, sensing every part of the scars, memorizing the feelings. And when she covered one of them with her palm, he purred.

He’d lost himself on the feeling. Enjoying her touch and the sensations they caused him. But when she placed soft kisses in both, he lost control.

A couple tears ran down his face and others filled his eyes. The moment he felt her mouth between both scars, a small sob escaped his throat.

“Hey,” she said as she laid back down, drying a tear that was running down his face before moving her hand to his hair. “You OK?”

“Yes, yes. Everything’s alright, Chloe.” His voice was still wobbly and she didn’t seem to believe him. Lucifer swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump on his throat before speaking again. “No one has ever touched them before.”

“Not even Maze.” She said in a low voice.

He shook his head no. “You’re the only person I trust enough for this.” He swallowed and averted his gaze before continuing. “It feels…deep. Personal.”

And it did. If felt as if she was touching his own soul.

She kept stroking his hair, running her nails on his scalp and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He might have purred once or twice. Might have.

“Your scars. I thought they’d disappear now that you got your wings back.” Her voice was gentle, trying to avoid more deep feelings for him. But with her soothing though his hair, nothing could anger him now.

“I kept cutting them off after I got them, so I guess there’s that.” He stated indifferently, lightly shrugging his shoulders and not even bothering to open his eyes.

“You what?!” He whined when she removed her hand from his hair.

“Needn’t worry, Chloe. Last time I cut them off was before I showed you.” He had opened his eyes for that, now finding himself gazing deeply inside hers. If it was for reassuring her or simply because he couldn’t look away, Lucifer didn’t know.

What he did know, has that the spark inside his heart came back like hellfire, burning hotter with its inextinguishable flames. And all of that because Chloe intertwined their fingers. He felt those three words on the tip of his tongue with a desperate desire to be said, to slip out of his lips and change his life.

“Don’t.” That single word crushed his heart. It hit him like a bucket of cold water. Before he could form any coherent thought or even separate their hands, she continued. “Don’t cut them off again.” He sighed heavily, relief making his head light. “They are a part of you.”

“I won’t.” He promised her and he meant it. He wouldn’t cut his wings off again. For the seven years he lived without them, it was like he was only a half. He felt empty sometimes, a shell of what he used to be. He felt drained and powerless, only a fraction of the glorious angel he once was. Not that he’d tell anyone that.

Even furled, he felt his wings twitch, itching to be touched. They hadn’t been groomed for a long time and were desperately craving for that. Sometimes, it seemed they had a mind of their own.

He shifted a couple times, moving the muscles of his back to try and stop his wings from unfurling. They were deep in gazing into each other, but the itch on his back ruined the moment.

“OK, what’s going on with you?” She huffed a question as he again shifted uncomfortably.

“Those damn things. It’s been a while since I properly groomed him, eons actually.” She frowned her brows but had a playful smile on her face. “The old feathers as well as the growing ones need to be removed or aligned. Not grooming them is very uncomfortable. Very… _itchy_.”

“Your wings need grooming?” The amusement in her question was obvious.

“They also molt.” He added with a huff, brows up and mouth pressed on a tight line as he nodded. “Not the best time of the year.”

“You can make them appear if you want. I remember you said it is more comfortable having them appear.” 

With one last shrug of shoulders, he lets them appear. A tiny gasp escapes Chloe’s mouth and he wanders if this was a good idea. He tries to stretch them, but they hit the glass window behind him. Being out in the open, his wings only twitched more, and visibly this time. And he swore, that itch was going to drive him mad.

“They do look awful.” She added playfully, getting a giggle out of him.

Lucifer tried to gently flap his wings, stretch the muscle and maybe get a few old feathers to fall, but no success came from it. Only serving to attract the Detective’s eyes. That was a bad idea. Now she’d be fixated on them and would completely forget him. They could do that to humans, the angel wings. And he hated it.

“Seriously, they don’t look comfortable.” The worry was back in her voice.

“They are a bit itchy, I suppose.” He brought one wing close, grasping a bunch of old feathers and plucking them away.

“Do you want me to, uh…I mean, I, uh, can… you know.” She seemed the definition of hesitant. Chloe averted her gaze before continuing. “Do you need help with them, is what I’m asking. Or trying to.”

“Please.” He said, mimicking her hesitancy. Lucifer wasn’t sure he should let her. The overwhelming peace they emanated might cloud her judgement. Get her high on divinity. But the itch was making him crazy. 

He supported himself on an elbow, bringing the wing down over her, making it easier for her to reach it.

Expectation was killing him. It had been eons since someone touched them. He gave up on Mazikeen after a couple of grooming sessions. His wings ending up worse than they were before.

When her hesitant hand finally made contact with the wing, burying itself on his feathers, he felt the world black out in a wave of pleasure. Not the same pleasure he’d felt the night before. An innocent pleasure this time.

His arm trembled and gave in, making him fall on the bed as he moaned, completely without control of his actions. If she kept touching him like that, his brain would definitely melt.

Lucifer, still panting from a single touch, reluctantly opened his eyes, ready to whine at why she had stopped. When he opened them, though, he was met with a vision of Chloe pinned down on the bed by the weight of his wing.

“Maybe you should lie on your back.” She suggested between a laugh. So he proceeded shifting again, mumbling sorry on his way.

At the feeling of Chloe’s hands deep in his feathers, he moans and purrs, coherent thought escaping his mind. He feels her hands go through all the extension of his wing. From the strong bones in the arch to the sharp flight feathers, the fluffy ones and the warm skin beneath all of it.

The few times he manages to gather his thoughts and speak, he uses to teach her how to align the feathers, or show which ones to pull off. His speaking, though, always interrupted by a moan or a purr.

When she’s done with one she shifts to the other instead of grooming the bases of both. The base, the point where the wings meet his back, is the place they’re most sensitive at. And the place small uncomfortably feathers love to grow the most.

Moving to sit on top of him, she plucks a few of them out and massages the strong muscles of his back. Only supporting the wings around is enough for the muscles, and tucking them away restrains them even more, leaving him with uncomfortable back pain almost all the time.

Chloe’s hands move along the muscles, undoing the knots on his back, and provoking shrills and shivers as she runs them closer to the base. It also gives him time to pull himself out of that mist his brain was in.

Coherent thought has almost returned to him when she finishes. He shifts in bed, laying on his back with his wings still there and pulls her to his chest, eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

“Last night…” he says with insecurity. Not sure if he should proceed. The worried glance she casts him decides on his place. “It felt… _different_.”

“You didn’t like it…” The doubt in her voice pierced right through his heart, breaking it in half. She started to get up, but his strong hands on her arms stopped her, pulling her back down.

“Darling, I loved it.” He reassured her, boring his eyes on hers for emphasis. What he had felt, there was no way of explaining the intensity of it. “I don’t mean different as a bad thing. It just felt…” He stops, trying to put the unimaginable into words. “I can’t explain. It felt deeper, stronger. It just _felt_. And I’ve never felt that before.” He tried to search her eyes for answers, but what he found was amusement. 

“Looks like you made love for the first time in your life.” She huffed. The bright smile having returned to her face, where it belonged. He’d love to see that in her more often.

“In my understanding ‘love’ is a feeling. You can’t make it.” The confusion in his eyes seemed to amuse her. “And I’m pretty sure we had sex last night. And earlier this morning.” He states matter-of-factly, and maybe, if he looked deeply into it, he might even find a hint of gloat in there.

“Lucifer, ‘having sex’ and ‘making love’,” she shares slowly, as if explaining something of utter importance. “Are two very different things.”

He takes a moment to think about it. He knew that spark on his chest, he was only afraid to name it. And he knew it had played a major role on their activities the night before, never even once making an appearance with his other lovers. He guessed she was right. 

“If you say so. This _making love_ ,” He tries, testing the words on his tongue. Him, making love to Chloe, who could’ve thought. “I like it better.”

He pulls her closer, tighter against his bare chest, gently wrapping his wings around them, allowing themselves to rest in heavenly comfort. Lucifer even lets the wing’s ability to sooth the bad feelings away work on his favor.

He’s playing with a strand of her hair between his fingers when the urge to say it returns. Her head is resting in his chest, her arm tight around him with her hand resting on the scar on his ribs. He doesn’t know if she’s still awake, or if he might scare her away with this, but the spark in his heart is insistent and, before even realizing, the words are slipping from his mouth.

“I want it all.” It’s low and soft, but holds certainty and just a hint of fright.

“Me too.” Her silvery voice reaches his ears with the same certainty and even with the fright, and he can feel his heart stop. Those are, undoubtedly, the best words he’s ever heard. “I want it all, too.”

Thinking again, this is heaven.

 

________________________

 

“Diligence passed down the road and went away;  
And the road didn’t get prettier, not even any uglier.  
This is human action around the world.  
We don’t take and don’t give anything; we go by and we forget;  
And the sun is always punctual every day.” - Alberto Caeiro


	7. Greed

“Only time will tell, that trust is glass, greed is stone, despair is regret, illusion is fall, lie is a mirror.” – Edson Rufo

 

_______________________

 

**MONDAY**

“Detective!” His cheery voice ringed through the precinct, making Chloe startle in her desk and turn to his direction. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him, and he almost missed a step on the stairs.

She was wearing a white dress shirt, the collar covering the few bruise marks he knew she still bared from their weekend. Lucifer, though, wore his shirt with the top buttons as open as they could be, leaving all his hickeys at sight for the whole precinct to witness.

His small trek from the stairs to her desk earned him more looks than usual. He sat at his chair smiling from ear to ear, making the Detective blush and look away for a couple seconds.

“Someone looks incredibly happy today.” He tilted his head a bit and broadened his smile impossibly more. A hint of mischief sparking in his eyes. “Maybe you should, uh…” She said, gesturing her neck. “Can you, uh, close your collar a bit?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. “Why, Detective, I thought you of all people would appreciate…” ‘your work’ didn’t get to leave his mouth, being interrupted by the last person he wanted to see today.

“Dude, what happened to your neck?” The Douche’s voice was the perfect example of amusement. Chloe turning away to face her computer, though, didn’t escape his vision. Was the Detective embarrassed about it?

“Things you can’t even begin to imagine.” He said, widening his eyes towards Daniel. Unfortunately, he heard her low sigh. 

He looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion. And the Douche turned to her, too. The Detective briefly glanced at them but averted his eyes a second later. Both men were looking at her in confusion, and he noticed it made her uncomfortable.

“What?” Her annoyed tone caused them to look away.

He tried another look at her, only to catch her giving him a side glance and a small smirk as she readjusted her collar to better cover her marks. Lucifer tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

“Now, I have a _lot_ of paperwork to catch on.” She raised from her seat, eyeing them both. He wasn’t sure of what she wanted, though. “Lucifer?” He raised his gaze, eyes wide in confusion. “Mind helping?”

“Oh, right. Sure.” He exclaimed as he prompted himself to stand, following in her wake.

 

________________________

 

He gave in. Lucifer had tried to restrain himself since he arrived, but now, alone with Chloe in a locked room…

They’d walked into the file room to get ‘files’. The moment Lucifer set foot inside, he checked for other people, but the room was empty. It was the file room after all. He grinned at her, mischief evident, but she seemed to actually be reaching for files. Strange.

The sound of the lock turning got her attention. “What are you doing?” She huffed narrowing her eyes.

He narrowed his in return, licking his lips as he approached her. His slow steps accelerated as he got closer, the hunger inside him craving for her touch, her skin against him, her lips on his. The now familiar scent of lavender filled his nostrils and her hot breath hit his lips, and his mind went blank.

He took a last step forward, pressing Chloe against the file cabinet, hands on her hips, hot mouth on hers. He pressed his hips on her, keeping her pinned on the cabinet as he trailed wet kisses down her throat, determined to mark bruises where she couldn’t hide them.

She gasped when he ghosted his teeth on her neck, and she ran her hands on his sides, beneath his jacket. He could feel himself starting to harden. A quickie in the file room was not what Chloe deserved. She deserved much, much more. But, Dad, how he wanted it.

“Wait, wait. We can’t.” Her wheezy voice didn’t help him. They seemed fine, and he was almost sure he hadn’t done anything to upset her. So why would she want to stop? Maybe she finally realized who he was. 

Lucifer swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He started backing away, avoiding her gaze. He’d never force her, force anyone, into something they didn’t want. But she was panting, and had smiled at him earlier.

“Hey,” her hands on his lapels stopped him from backing away too much. “You have to stop overthinking things.” He met her eyes, shining a faint hope beneath all his embarrassment. “I meant we can’t do this at work.”

“So we are OK?” He sensed her body softening at his insecurity. “I thought I had upset you.”

“You didn’t. I just need to tell Dan and Trixie first.” He moved his hands to her waist when she tangled her fingers on the hair on his nape, pushing his head down so they touched foreheads.

“OK. But we can be sneaky…” He raised an eyebrow, mischief returning to him.

“With you showing those things on your neck to whoever wants to see? Not very sneaky.” She gave him a sweet kiss, a giggle or two escaping her lips as she did so. A very low moan might have escaped his lips when she pressed herself to his body, creating pressure where she shouldn’t. 

She raised her brows as she shifted looks between his face and his growing erection. “I think I might need a minute.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Take these with you when you’re ready.” She motioned to a pile of files, stepping out of his embrace to take a pile herself and leaving him missing her body warmth.

“So we did came here for files.” He stated surprised more to himself than the Detective.

“Why else would we have come?”

“Being sneaky?” He raised a brow and smirked, the words slipping out of his tongue in a sultry voice. It only made her giggle on her way out.

 

________________________

 

He’d been seeking her the whole day. Fulfilling his word about helping her more with paperwork, he’d purposefully reach for a new file at the same time as her. And every time their hands brushed on the file and their eyes locked, his heart would skip a beat.

He noticed Daniel and other detectives eyeing them suspiciously, but he honestly couldn’t care. He’d shout it to the whole world to hear if Chloe let him. But she wanted to tell the offspring first, so he behaved.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Her question snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Me?” He placed a hand on top of his heart, faking astonishment. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You’re not very sneaky, you know? People are eyeing suspiciously.” She said as she stared at a rookie officer a few desks away.

“People are always eyeing suspiciously.” He didn’t raise his eyes from the document in front of him as he spoke. “And I can be very sneaky. I doubt any of the detectives here noticed our legs touching.” He signed the paper and lifted his eyes, shining her a quick smile before lowering his gaze again.

“It’s kinda hard without x-ray vision.” Chloe said as she shifted her leg beneath her desk to pull his closer. His long legs making it easy for him to trap hers between his.

“Precisely,” he gazed at her. “Sneaky.”

She giggled, dropping her gaze and finishing her last report.

 

___________________________

 

He’d been staring at her for the past twenty minutes. Of course they’d have a problem with the last file on the pile. They could be somewhere else now, doing way more pleasurable things, but no. They had a problem with the last file. Lucifer mentally smiled at his luck.

His Detective had been staring at the file for longer than he was staring at her. Her gaze shifted from the file to the computer from time to time. Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head in the strangest angles. Thinking again, he wouldn’t mind waiting a few more minutes.

He wouldn’t mind, had those few minutes not turned into a full hour. “Are you sure you are looking at it correctly, Detective? It’s been over an hour now.”

Her eyes were drowning in confusion when she looked up at him. “Would you like to have dinner?” She asked out of the blue, fidgeting with her pen.

“What…” He couldn’t feel anything but confusion right now. Maybe a little warm on his insides, but who was counting.

“… Does it have to do with the case? Nothing. I just thought it would be a good chance to tell Trixie.” It took him sometime to process what happened. The Detective, Chloe, asked him to dinner. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest.

“I’d love to.” He said abruptly. But an incredibly annoying tingling on the back of his mind made him suspicious. “What about the case?” The Detective would never abandon a case.

“This case? No idea.” She said in the most laid back tone he’d ever heard. “Is it really been over an hour? I wasn’t thinking about it.” Her thoughts seemed to carry her away for a couple seconds before she came back to herself. “I mean, no evidence, no witnesses, no clues. No nothing. Nada. Zilch. I’ll just drop it by Ella’s lab and we can go.”

Lucifer had no idea of what was happening, but he liked it. Rising to his feet, he followed the Detective inside the lab, which, suspiciously, had its curtains closed.

The Detective knocked on the door a couple of times but no response came from the inside. “I’ll just put it over her desk.” She shared as she opened the door and walked inside.

He peaked inside the dark lab, his eyes falling on the UV lights on the table, next to a few pieces of evidence, and his curiosity got the best out of him. He looked around in search for anybody to stop him. When he found none, he entered the lab and closed the door behind him, moving straight to the table.

Lucifer went through the few files scattered around it. Surprise, surprise, another homicide! Humans just love to kill each other, don’t they? 

He examined the photos and the evidence, turned on a few UV lights that shone way too much for his liking and found nothing. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to look for, anyway. The Detective’s gaze, though, stayed fixed on his movements.

“What are you looking for?” Her curious eyes gave him an once-over.

“No idea.” He really didn’t know why he entered the lab, but he looked around the place. Everything was dark, the drapes were pulled and most of the officers weren’t working anymore. He smiled at her with mischief as he turned off the only light source on the room that came from the table light. 

“What are you doing?” Him leaning on the table with a wicked grin on was the last thing she saw before all light left the room.

“Hopefully you.” He said as he reached for her, pulling her closer to his chest and setting his hands on her waist, parting his legs so she could stand in the middle.

“We’re still working.” She protested, but wrapped her arms around his neck nonetheless.

“But we’re being sneaky about it.” He knew he sounded like a smart-ass, but it got a small giggle out of her, and for that he was pleased. “Everything around here is dark. And even if someone came looking for you, which they wouldn’t considering your shift ended almost two hours ago, they wouldn’t find us.”

He could feel her reluctance when he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Come on, Detective, let’s be sneaky. It is nearly 7:30p.m. and there are no officers around.” Lucifer could feel her wanting to give in. “And I behaved all day.”

She giggled and he leaned in again. And this time she didn’t hold back.

Their kisses were mostly soft and gentle, not burning with the same passion as they did before. These were sweet, but meaningful. And to be honest, steamy kisses might make him lose control and want to take her in the middle of the precinct. 

He enjoyed the slower kisses. He had time to run his hands through her hair, enjoy her taste on his tongue, and it brought him a sense of peace. So his mild anger was completely funded when someone turned on the lights in the lab, breaking them apart.

They quickly parted as if their touch burned. Lucifer turned towards the source of the sudden light only to find Ms. Lopez with her back to them, earbuds in place and dancing like there was no one to see. Which, he imagined, should have been right.

Lucifer quickly grabbed an UV light from the table as Chloe picked up the file again, and Ms. Lopez turned around. She froze on place at the sight of them.

“Hi, guys.” 

“Hi, Ella. I just wanted to drop this file. And Lucifer was snooping around your stuff.”

He turned to her with wide eyes before turning towards the lab tech and briefly smile. “But we have to go. So, bye now. Interesting lights.” He strode to the door, waiting patiently for Chloe. “Detective?” He asked as he pointed out with his head.

“Oh, right. Good night, Ella.” Chloe greeted and left.

 

_________________________

 

She relied on his touch on her to calm down. He had his hand on her leg, just above her knee, as she drove. Not that she’d admit, but Lucifer caught her uneasiness.

Chloe drummed her hands on the steering wheel, unable to stay still. Lucifer picked up on how tense she looked and gently squeezed her leg, trying to reassure her. She briefly casted him a glance before focusing her eyes on the road again. They were almost there.

He squeezed his hand again and sighed looking at the road before him. Chloe turned to him for a brief second, but it was enough for her to catch his lowered brows.

“You’re nervous, too, hm?” She asked in a low tone.

“That is one way to put it.” He flashed her a brief smile as she turned the corner, entering her street. His blood froze with what he saw just outside in the curb. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“What?” Her voice carried a hint of worry when it reached his ears.

“Maze has returned.” He said, pointing at his Corvette parked outside her condo and laughing internally at his luck. Of course she was back. Now of all times.

“Oh,” simply left her mouth. “ _Oh_ ,” she offered later as realization downed upon her. “I don’t think I’m ready for Maze to know just yet.” She shared as she parked the car. Once they had stopped she turned and looked at him, a sorry expression in her eyes.

“No worries, love.” Lucifer was quick to reassure her, cupping her face with one of his hands. “We can keep this between us.” She smiled at him and he couldn’t control himself, Lucifer leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Besides,” he added playfully. “It’s the perfect situation to prove that I can be perfectly sneaky.”

He smiled at her giggles. They exited the car and walked towards the front door. She opened the door and, with one last deep breath, Lucifer stepped in already waiting for a child to attach herself to his legs. But it never came.

“Trixie, baby?” At Chloe’s calling, the spawn’s head appeared over the sofa.

“Mommy! Lucifer!” He’d never seen a grin as wide as the small human bared when she came running to them.

She attacked her mother first before attaching herself to his legs. This time he was ready, though, and even awkwardly patted her in the head, earning him a small smile from Chloe.

“Maze’s back! Can we watch movies? Since I don’t have school tomorrow.” Her overly excited voice reached his ears as the child jumped in front of them, unable to keep her excitement in check.

“You can watch _one_ movie after dinner.” Chloe’s mother voice came back at full strength, leaving him to wander how she could switch so easily.

“But mom, we already ate!” Beatrice’s whining made him huff and the Detective to cast a dirty glance toward him.

“Hey, Decker. I brought pizza, but we ate it all.” Maze appeared from the corridor startling them.

“I see my car is in one piece.” How he missed the Corvette.

“Barely.” Her flat statement was a punch in his guts. What did she mean by ‘barely’?! But he didn’t have time to make her clarify her answer.

“Mommy, can Lucifer stay and watch the movie with us?” At the mention of his name, he turned towards the child, giving her all his attention.

“If he wants to. But first finish what you’re watching and go take a bath while we eat. We can decide later.”

“OK.” She left for the living room hopping in excitement and taking Maze with her to finish their cartoon.

“What would you like for dinner?” He asked straight to the point as he moved around her kitchen and looked around, guessing which ingredients she had.

“Honestly? A pizza. Or Mexican.” Shock hit him at her words, making him turn to her in disbelief. 

“Really?” He was utterly shocked. Apparently she found the disbelieving look on his face funny, for her laughter filled the kitchen. “I’m here. Me. Best cook you’ll ever know. And you want to order takeout?!”

“You can make popcorn later.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “If you want to stay, that is.” She quickly looked towards the living room. Seeing that no one was paying attention, she bit his lower lip and sucked it gently. And then he knew he’d do anything she asked him. “Maybe I can make it up to you later.” She said as she stepped away, Lucifer effortlessly chasing her lips again.

They quickly parted from their chaste kiss when the spawn’s voice called for her mother for help in the bathroom. He reluctantly let her go, focusing on ordering from the Mexican restaurant he knew Chloe loved.

Her watching him making popcorn later wouldn’t be the same as her watching him cook, but Lucifer thought it still counted for something. He loved when she watched him cook.

A few minutes later, Chloe came back with the child following. Their food arrived shortly after. Lucifer served it as best as he could, and he’d be lying if he didn’t say that he was making such effort for the sole reason of her watching him.

He widened his eyes when she handed him a bottle of wine. Was she really going to drink on a work day? He smiled as he accepted the bottle, moving to the fridge for a couple extra ingredients.

He chopped a couple oranges and an apple, added them to a jar with soda and then started pouring the wine.

“Hey, what are you doing with my wine?!” Her dismayed voice reverberated behind him.

“It’s called Sangria. Since you insisted on ordering food, I might as well make you something to drink.”

He was extra proud of himself, having found a way to still do something in the kitchen tonight. She eyed it carefully as Lucifer poured her a glass. He eyed her tense, waiting for her to taste it, hoping she’d like it and not throw him out for having ruined her wine. When Chloe tasted it, though, he smiled at her appreciative hum.

“This is actually pretty good. But I still want you on popcorn duty later.”

 

___________________________

 

“What are you doing?” He briefly casted his eyes in her, wandering if her eyesight was alright.

“Popcorn.” Lucifer stated the obvious as he leaned down to get a couple more ingredients.

“But why do you need all of that?” The look on Chloe’s face was priceless. She eyed all the ingredients and pans he’d taken like they could never work together.

“Because I’m making caramel popcorn as well.” Making a different type of popcorn was all he could think about on how to impress her with his cooking skills.

Lucifer could feel her eyes on him, watching closely as he made the popcorn and she finished washing the few plates they’d used.

He uses just the right amount of butter to make it taste like the ones on movie theaters. If all he could cook tonight was popcorn, he’d amaze her with the best popcorn she’d ever tasted.

She leaned on the counter and watched him pour down the corn and stir to spread the butter everywhere. He put the cover on the pan and waited for the popping to start. When Lucifer knew it was only moments away, he turned to check on the living room. No Maze or spawn looking at them. Good.

He grinned at her and placed a soft kiss to her cheek just as the first popcorn exploded. Chloe caught his plan and checked the living room herself. When her face returned to him, Lucifer placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, resting back on the counter.

With a hand on her small back, he pressed them as close as he could, his body aching for hers. The few times he brushed or actually held her hand during dinner did nothing to ease his need of her touch.

Their lips touched at the same time as the popcorns started popping. It was chaste at the beginning, but with the same want they felt for each other lingering in the back. He let out a low moan when their tongues brushed against one another.

Hearing him seemed to have startled her, realization that they were kissing on her kitchen with her daughter and his demon a few meters away. She pulled back but didn’t open her eyes or stepped out of his embrace. Taking his cue, he leaned in to try and convince her to relax.

“They won’t hear it with the corns going pop.” He whispered as he bit and sucked at her earlobe. He felt her relax and give in, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in for one more kiss before the popping stopped.

Lucifer reluctantly lets go of her in order to turn off the stove and keep the popcorn from burning. Chloe provides him with a bowl for the popcorn and he salts it before turning his attention to the caramel one.

He was carefully adding the sugar and the vanilla extract when he shivered. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand going up and down along his spine. The warmth of her hand beneath his suit jacket soaked the fabric of his shirt, making him pick up his pace and start another set of popping muffling sounds.

He cursed himself for deciding to cook things that took too long. All he wanted, needed, to feel were her hands on him.

Lucifer looked at her the second he put the cover on the pan. Chloe was already ahead of himself, having checked the living room just before. He grinned as he moved towards her, boxing her against the counter with his hands on both her sides.

His mouth immediately found its place on her neck, leaving small kisses and nuzzling her as the corns started to pop again. Her hands tug with the hair on his nape as he raised his hands to cup her face and kiss her lazily, while still holding her in place against the counter.

She pulled away just as the popping begins to decrease. Chloe pressed their foreheads together, both trying to catch their breath. He smiles, drowning in her scent as he waited for his cue to turn off the stove.

The giggle filling the room was not what he expected to hear. Both bore wide eyes as they pulled away from each other, straightening their clothes and avoiding their eyes.

Lucifer finally focused on the small human currently jumping up and down on the corridor, his demon’s not surprised at all face staring at them from behind her.

“Like I said,” Chloe turns to him with incredibly pink cheeks. “Not very sneaky.”

He snorted at her comment before moving to turn off the stove before the popcorn burns.

“Sooooooo,” the little girl continued. “Does this mean that Lucifer is your boyfriend now?”

He froze in place. He’d love more than anything to be able to hear her call him her boyfriend. But he wasn’t sure she’d like that. Being the Devil’s consort wouldn’t be the best thing in the world.

“Uh,” she turned at him with confusion. He tried to search Chloe’s expression for any hint of discomfort in light of her daughter’s words. What surprised him, though, was the smile that spread on her lips when she looked at him. “Yeah, he is.”

The almost overwhelming warmth that spread through his chest upon hearing her confirmation was almost too much to bear. They smiled at each other for longer than appropriated and were rewarded with Maze clearing her throat to free them of whatever spell they were.

Maze narrowed her eyes at them and grinned as she left for the living space taking Beatrice with her. Chloe grinned at him as she took one of the popcorn bowls and left, Lucifer following in tow.

Reaching the living room, he was surprised to find his demon with the child on her lap, leaving space for him on the couch. He contently took his place on the sofa, his heart accelerating when Chloe leaned onto him. Smiling, he put an arm around her, feeling her cuddle closer to him when he did. 

 

__________________________

 

All the peace that had left him in the middle of the movie was slowly returning.

Lucifer didn’t quite pay attention to the movie, instead drowning on the feeling of Chloe close to him. The only time he felt more relaxed was yesterday morning. It felt almost as if he was back at the Silver City, soothing under the peace his brethren’s wings provided. That is, until the child moved from Maze’s lap to his.

His eyes were almost closed, his hand running softly on Chloe’s back, his head resting on the backrest. But his demon’s phone ringed and she stood up to take the call, leaving the spawn to find another place to lay. And apparently she decided his lap was as good as any.

He tensed when she moved to set there, putting the empty bowl of popcorn on the ground. Beatrice cuddled as best as she could, resting her head on his chest much like her mother. He raised his free hand and wrapped his arm around her to prevent her from falling.

Lucifer noticed that Chloe saw the small smile that colored his face when the child didn’t push his hand away. Seeing her flashing him that knowing smile, he turned his face to the TV to try and hide his rapidly blushing cheeks.

Time appeared to have slowed down during the movie. The child fell asleep on his lap, and so did his hand. But he didn’t dare removing it and risking young Beatrice falling on the ground. So he endured the numbness on it throughout the movie, noticing Chloe eyeing him every now and then with a small smile.

All tension had left his body by the time the movie ended. Beatrice was fast asleep and Chloe appeared to be nearly there, Mazikeen on the other hand, was as awake as ever and pouting at him for stealing the child.

As soon as the ending credits popped up on the screen, his Detective raised from his chest as if sleep had never even crossed her mind. “I’ll take her to bed.”

“Let me. Divine strength and all.”

She nodded a yes. Lucifer proceeded on taking the spawn to her bed and tucking her in, feeling additionally awkward as he did so. Just when he was about to leave, the girl spoke.

“Do you love Mommy?” Her sleepy voice made him freeze on spot. Straight to the matter, the little human.

His heart accelerated on his chest, nearly making him breathless. The spark that he carried there, though, only burned brighter after hearing its name.

He slowly turned around to find her half asleep but concentrating on him, waiting for an answer. The spawn was merely sleeping. Even if he told her, she wouldn’t remember. Trusting that, he finally voiced his feelings, making them impossibly real. So incredibly real that his whole being ached. For her. Wanting to tell her. And to hear it back. But he couldn’t, not yet. Not before he was sure she wouldn’t run away from him, or not correspond his feelings.

“Yes.” That small word reverberated inside him, lifting a weight from his chest. “Yes I do.”

“Good,” the little girl said simply before closing her eyes. “Because she loves you, too.”

All the air left his lungs and his heart nearly stopped. He smiled at the sleeping child and left the room in unsure legs.

On his way out, though, he caught some pieces of conversation and mentions of his name. He tried to pay attention and find out what they were talking about but all he heard was Maze. “All I’m saying is that I have a pair of his pajama pants on my room. What you choose to do with that information is up to you.”

Interesting. Why did Maze have one of his sleeping pants with her? He didn’t get a chance to ask when he joined the women on the kitchen.

“Hey, Lucifer. It’s pretty late, you know.” Her voice was loud enough to reach all the three people in the small space, but Mazikeen didn’t look at him when she expressed her time concerns.

“I’ll be on my way, then.” He stated simply, turning on his heels towards the door and trying to hide his hurt.

“Actually, I kinda broke your car, so you can’t leave.” The lack of expressions such as resentfulness on her voice fueled his new found anger.

“You broke my car?!” He asked the unbelievable a bit louder than he should.

“Just a little something on the engine I think. Easy fix.”

She turned on her heels and entered her room. He breathed hard to calm down. No need to get carried away by anger. Lucifer was excited about getting his car back, but he guessed he could fly home. “I suppose I can fly home.”

“Or you could stay.” Chloe’s hesitant voice sounded behind him as he turned to the door. “For sleep.” She was quick in killing all he’d imagined for them tonight.

“Yes, _sleep_.” 

“I mean it, Lucifer.” She pressed with a smile on her lips that mirrored his.

“I’d love to.” He’d never thought Chloe would actually allow him over, especially with the child so close, so forgive him if he’d stared at her with his heart on his mouth and soft eyes. Maze certainly didn’t, for she threw the pair of trousers straight to his face. “Why do you have one of them?”

“Came with my things when I moved.” She answered simply before entering her room and shutting the door.

The eyes that set on him were hard to read, but the smile that accompanied them was familiar. He smiled back at her as she climbed the stairs towards her bedroom. He promised to himself no innuendos or jokes that would make her throw him out, but he couldn’t stop staring at her when she came out of the bathroom after a quick shower wearing only an oversized t-shirt and panties.

Her cheeks flushed when she noticed him staring. He rather liked her blushing, especially when it was so easy for him to make her. Lucifer never thought someone could look great wearing an old LAPD shirt, but the Detective could pull out any look. 

He swallowed as he passed through her on his way to the bathroom, intended on taking a quick shower himself and let his curls run wild for her. He rather liked the feeling of her stroking them.

He emerged a few minutes later dressed with the black silk pants Maze gave him. He dried his hair as much as he could, but it was still somewhat humid and perfect for curling. 

Chloe was already under the covers when he left and he was quick on joining her, feeling the hesitancy emanating from her. Tension left Chloe when he laid down and opened his arm for her to cuddle to his side.

Lucifer felt his wings twitching on his back, wanting to come out, but he pushed them back and closed his eyes drifting to sleep as he ran a hand through her hair and pressed a last kiss to the top of her head.

_______________________

 

“Morning,” her voice reached his ears but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet. Lucifer only hummed and pulled her closer to him. “Uh, Lucifer…”

“Hm?” 

“We have to get up.” He heard her again and mumbled a no. All he really wanted was five more minutes. “Lucifer, come on.”

He felt her hand run through his wing, making him purr and loosen his grip around her. Once the wave on pleasure passed he snapped his eyes open. How could she have touched his wings?!

After blinking sleep away, he noticed what was happening. Sometime during the night his wings had unfurled and were now enveloping them as he spooned her. He could curse the wings all he wanted, but he thought there was no better way of waking up.

“Sorry,” he offered as he freed her from the cocoon she was in, loosening his arms and moving the bloody feathery limb away.

Finally free, she turned around and smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Breakfast?” He smiled at her offer before pulling her in for a few more kisses.

 

___________________________

 

Cooking with Chloe around proved to be harder than he’d ever thought.

Turns out she was the biggest distraction Lucifer had ever encountered. He would occasionally stop stirring the pancake dough to steal kisses or hug her from behind as he nuzzled her neck and she prepared the eggs. Making breakfast was proving to be the hardest mission he’d ever had to accomplish.

“Oh, fuck me!” Her cursing surprised him. He turned around to find that she’d cut her finger and now had it in her mouth. When her eyes fell on him he was smirking, decided on taking her up on her suggestion. “That wasn’t an invitation.”

He approached her slowly, making her back away until she reached the counter. With a low hum escaping his lips, Lucifer bit her earlobe as he ran his hands on her sides, stopping at her waist.

“I mean it. Leave me alone,” escaped her lips without conviction.

He backed away only enough to look at her. With his fingers on her chin, he lifted her head and bored his hungry eyes on her. Seeing the blush form on her cheeks and her biting her lower lip made him part his lips and wet them.

Leaning down, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss before picking her up and placing her on the counter. Her legs came to wrap around his waist and her pulled her as close as he could. They were so deeply involved on their kiss that they almost missed the sound of keys unlocking the door. Almost.

In record speed, Chloe pushed him down to try and hide him behind the counter. “What…” he tried to ask but she shushed him just as the door sprang open.

“Mom?” Chloe’s voice sounded above him, startling the newcomer. 

“Oh, hey sweetie!” Penelope’s cheery voice filled the room.

Lucifer looked up at Chloe, but only saw her turned towards the door and her beautiful legs by his side. Still determined to prove his sneaky skills, he ran a hand through her leg, smirking at his idea. Chloe would kill him later, but oh how he loved her fire.

“What are you doing here?” She asked surprised as she shook her leg to try and get rid of his hand on them. He felt her shiver harder as he raised his hand trying to reach her upper thigh.

“Oh, I just came to drop my bags. I was invited to a convention here and I thought I’d stay with my daughter and my granddaughter. Where is Trixie? And why are you on the counter?” Finishing her statement, Penelope’s voice grew confused, as if she’d only noticed where Chloe was sitting right now.

“Trixie’s still sleeping. She doesn’t have school today. Some problem with water pipes I think.” Chloe stopped for a second and he heard an ‘Oh’ from Penelope. He only guessed she was still eyeing her daughter suspiciously when Chloe continued. “I’m on the counter because I broke a glass and I think a stepped on a shard.”

Crafty. He smirked at her deliberate lie and continued running his hand up and down her leg, making her shiver as he went along. She briefly looked down at him and muttered a ‘stop’ before Penelope’s voice sounded behind them.

“Everything OK honey?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” He saw her cast a brief smile at her mother before trying to kick his hand away from her leg.

Next thing he saw was her jumping out of the counter and landing straight on top of the hand he kept on the ground. “Ouch!” He voiced his pain loud enough for Penelope to hear.

Lucifer felt Chloe freeze by his side before face palming.

“Honey,” Penelope’s voice sounded closer this time. “Are you trying to hide someone from me?”

“You had to scream?” She half asked, half stated in an unbelieving voice as she looked down at him.

“You landed on my fingers!” His British accent ringed through the room and he heard Penelope huff.

“Have you ever heard of suffering in silence?”

“What’s the fun in it?” His playful tone returned as he raised from his place on the floor, shining a big smile towards Penelope. “Morning, darling.”

“I’ll leave you two at it.” She said as she walked to the door, hand covering her mouth to stop her giggles. Before exiting, though, she flashed an OK sign to her daughter.

Lucifer turned to find her cheeks as red as they’d ever been. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He looked deeply inside her eyes as he shone her a playful smile and watched her battle with her crescent one.

“You suck at sneaking.” She said as she intertwined her fingers behind his neck.

He slightly tilted his head back and laughed.

 

____________________________

 

“Charity is the only treasure that multiplies when you divide it.” – Cesare Cantù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> About the poetry: the first ones represent Lucifer and the ones on the end of chapters are for Chloe. Lucifer was the sins and Chloe the seven virtues that, if followed, prevent you from sinning. We have kindness for envy, patience for wrath, temperance for gluttony, humility for pride, chastity for lust, diligence for sloth and charity for greed. On some chapters it was clearer than in others. It was kinda hard to write considering I can only show Lucifer's POV so I was considering writing a shorter one on Chloe's POV. Somethings like when Chloe said she'd already ate at the precinct in chapter four, the shirt that she got in chapter six and her talk with Maze in chapter seven that were left unexplained because Lucifer wasn't there. And the whole Marchlo that I couldn't write about.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it didn't suck so much. Thank you all for the kudos and the comments <3 This was certainly a challenge and I'm glad it turned out OK.


End file.
